So Into You
by JustElsa
Summary: Elsanna fanfiction. AU/ incest. Elsa and Anna have been excited about a week long school trip they'd be taking to a large resort, and become closer than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle High always had fun trips planned for the Senior students towards the end of the year, and this year the staff decided to let Junior students with good grades attend, because a lot of the Seniors constantly bothered them that some of their friends were Juniors. Finally getting annoyed, they made their final decision, calling in all the Juniors to the office to notify them. Everyone was to meet at their English classes at 6:30 a.m. to go over rules and guidelines, before going to the bus circle for their departure. They were going on a week long trip to the Arendelle Resort And Amusement Park, which was about a two hour drive. Even though Anna and her older sister, Elsa, lived only a few blocks from the school, the bubbly red head was wide awake an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. She was too excited to sleep, making sure she had everything packed and ready. Anna was one of the few Juniors that were going on the trip. She was excited, because this was the opportunity she had been awaiting for who knows how long. Elsa and Anna were both usually busy with school work and sports, so they didn't really get to spend much time together. Anna was finally going to be able to spend time with her older sister, no exceptions this time. She looked at the clock to check the time when she heard Elsa's alarm going off across the hall. 4:30. Rather early for Elsa, but then again she also likes having extra time to make sure everything is prepared. Anna opened her door quietly and slowly, peeking out just in time to see Elsa come out of her room and head towards the bathroom, rubbing her tired eyes. Anna could barely contain a giggle when she noticed the bathroom door was left cracked open. She tiptoed to the door, waiting quietly for her older sister to come out. There was the sound of the toilet flushing, sink turning on then off moments later, the door opened and...

"Good morning, sis!" Anna shouted, startling the blonde, who let out a yelp and placed her hand on her chest to calm herself.

"Jesus, Anna! Don't do that!" Elsa said angrily, pushing by her little sister.

"Someone's grumpy." Anna teased, sticking her tongue out when Elsa turned around to glare at her, barely holding back a smile, before flipping on the light in her room, stepping inside to head towards her closet.

Elsa pulled out a pair of jeans and her favorite blue button up short sleeve shirt, when Anna stepped into the doorway looking over in confusion.

"Aren't we supposed to wear our uniforms?" Anna pointed out.

"Ugh, that's right..." Elsa rolled her eyes, yanking out a school uniform, replacing the clothes she grabbed beforehand.

The uniforms for the girls were black skirts, white button up shirts, and a purple tie striped with yellow. They were much shorter than the ties the boys wore. The boys uniforms were basically the same, only they obviously wore pants rather than skirts. Elsa didn't like the uniforms much. She didn't really see a point to them, but she was glad this was the last year she would ever have to wear them again. She pulled the clothing from the hanger, placing it on her bed, getting ready to undress when she realized Anna was still standing in her doorway. She turned her head, giving Anna a weird look when she saw the younger girl watching her with a big, creepy grin.

"Anna, what are you... quit looking at me like that, it's weirding me out..." Elsa started walking to her sister, pushing her out to shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I'm just so excited! We finally get to spend time together!" Anna bounced a little, clapping her hands as quietly as possible, still grinning wide.

"Well...not right now, I'm trying to get ready! Go get dressed or something." Elsa shut her door, locking it behind her.

Elsa could hear light footsteps fading, followed by the sound of a door shutting. Anna has been acting so weird ever since Principal Weselton called her into the office to break the news to her, Elsa thought. She walked back over to her bed, undressed, and slipped the uniform on. She turned to face the mirror hung on the back of her door, smoothing out the pleated skirt, adjusting her tie. She smiled at her reflection, placing her hands on her hips, turning from one side to the other,basically checking herself out. She smiled in confidence. She thought about all the compliments she had gotten, saying how she made the uniform look good. Elsa wasn't one to find herself pretty, she just thought she was school girl cute, but finally taking a more focused look at herself, she realized she was more beautiful than she gave herself credit for. She snapped from her train of thought and turned away from the mirror, grabbing her brush from the top of her dresser, and began brushing her platinum blonde hair. She slipped a hair tie onto her wrist and quickly braided her soft locks, stretching the elastic around her styled hair tightly. She looked over to her light blue luggage bag, making a mental note of everything she remembered putting inside of it. Oh, crap! Her eyes widened in remembrance that she forgot one important item. Her swim suit. Elsa shuffled through her closet, pulling out two bathing suits, debating which one to bring. One was a one piece halter, cut down to the naval, the other was a two piece that tied around the back and neck, while the bottoms tied on both sides. Both were of course blue, her favorite color. Either way, Elsa would have to show more body than she wanted. Her eyes shifted between the two, before letting out an exasperated sigh. Why did I buy these, I hope Anna doesn't go weird on me again. Elsa threw the swim suits onto her bed, and walked to her door, unlocking it, but stopped once her hand was around the knob. This is going to be weirder than I want it to be. She opened the door and poked her head out, looking at Anna's door.

"Hey, Anna, could you-"

She cut herself off by the site of Anna's door being flung open, followed by her sister bolting out with the same creepy wide grin on her face. Within seconds, Anna was in her sister's face. Had she not heard of personal space?

"What's up?" Anna said cheerfully.

"Uhh... Nothing nevermind I can handle it." Elsa blushed, closing her door slowly.

"Oh, don't be like that, Elsa! I'd be more than happy to-" Anna pushed the door open, causing Elsa to stumble aside. Her speech was cut off when she noticed the clothing on the bed, her freckled cheeks beginning to turn bright red.

Anna stared at the two swim suits as thoughts of her older sister began to swarm her mind. She never actually saw Elsa in a swim suit. She usually went swimming in their pool when Anna wasn't home. Anna felt her cheeks becoming warmer, the heat and color moving to her ears at the thoughts of the blonde almost naked. She was confused why she was thinking of Elsa in such a way, but she wasn't complaining. She actually couldn't wait to see more of her, but she'd be embarrassed if her sister knew about the feelings she was developing for her.

"Which one do you like better?" Elsa asked, breaking Anna from the fantasies that swirled through her head.

"The, um... The blue one." Anna mumbled.

"Anna... They're both blue." Elsa pointed out.

"Oh! Uh... Right! I meant that one." She pointed to the two piece.

"Thanks." Elsa grabbed the one piece, putting it back in her closet.

When she turned around, Anna was already gone. That was weirder than it needed to be. Elsa shrugged, hoisting her luggage onto the bed by the handle. She unzipped it, folded her swim suit, placing it neatly inside, and closing it back up again. She looked at the clock. 5:00. She was excited about being able to spend time with Anna as well, no matter how weird she was acting. It's Anna, she's always acting weird. Elsa remembered, smiling to herself as she sat at the foot of her bed, putting on a pair of black slip ons that were also a part of the school uniform. She didn't mind them though, she found them comfortable. She placed a hand on her stomach as it rumbled from hunger.

"Anna, are you hungry?" She asked loud enough for Anna to hear in case she was still in her room, only walking out to the living room to find her little sister laying on the floor on her stomach watching Pokemon like a child. How adorable. She rolled her eyes and smiled, but it faded when she remembered there were still a few things that had to be done before they left."Anna, what are you doing? We're leaving in about 45 minutes. Do you want something to eat before we go?"

"Sorry, I just haven't watched Pokemon in a while and forgot how cute Pikachu is."The childish girl jumped to her feet, giggling and straightening out her uniform.

Elsa couldn't help but smile, and shook her head.

"You're leaving your hair down today?" Elsa asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I just haven't got around to doing it yet." Anna hung her head in shame playfully.

"Well, better hurry up and get it done. But come here first." Elsa looked down to see Anna had tied her tie wrong.

The red head bounced towards her sister, before taking a giant leap, landing right in front of her. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and Elsa felt her face become really hot. She took a step back, and began undoing the tie, tying it properly.

"How is it that you know how to tie these things, but after all this time I STILL don't know how?" Anna pouted playfully.

"I practiced a lot when dad wasn't around to help me anymore the first few days of my Freshman year." Elsa explained, then turned to walk to the kitchen.

The girls' parents were killed on a cruise when the ship got caught in a terrible storm. As much as she missed their parents, Elsa knew grieving wouldn't bring them back. Anna walked to the kitchen as Elsa grabbed some eggs from the fridge.

"Sooo... Whatcha gonna make?" Anna changed the subject, because she still wasn't over the loss of her parents like Elsa was.

"French toast?" Elsa suggested.

"Yum!" Anna licked her lips. "Can I help? It'll go quicker."

Elsa turned to look at Anna, who was giving her puppy eyes. As much as Elsa hated saying no, she had to.

"I shouldn't have to keep telling you to go do your hair, but go do it. I'll take care of breakfast."

Anna turned around and walked away pouting. So dramatic. Elsa prepared the meal quickly, placing paper plates on the table, along with plastic cups filled with fresh orange juice. They were going to be gone for a week, and didn't really have time to do too many dishes. Anna ran to the dining room, fiddling with the elastic to secure one of the braids that hung down over her shoulder. The girls sat down to eat, and finished by 5:30. Enough time to brush their teeth and do the few dishes that had been used to prepare breakfast. Anna convinced Elsa to watch an episode of Pokemon with her, before they left at 6:00 since they lived so close to the school.

"I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!" Anna sang the theme song loudly, making Elsa laugh slightly.

Anna's alarm on her phone went off at 5:45, and Elsa glared at her.

"You were planning to wake up 15 minutes before it was time to leave?" Elsa asked a bit frustrated.

"No! I thought I hit the 4 on my phone. I was wondering why it hadn't gone off." Anna stared at her phone, feeling a bit stupid.

"It's okay, I would have have made sure you were up, I know how excited you've been about this trip, I couldn't leave you behind like that." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled, squeezing her sister in a tight hug closing her eyes, then quickly let go when she opened her eyes and realized Elsa's breasts were right in her face. She sat straight up, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous habit and clearing her throat, the two girls both blushing in silence. The T.V. began explaining the next Pokemon episode when Elsa pointed the remote to it, turning it off.

"Well... We should probably go." Elsa broke the silence between them.

"Yup, sounds like a good plan." Anna agreed.

The girls went to their rooms to get their luggage, then made sure the house was locked up before heading out the door, locking it behind them. It took them about 10 minutes to get to school, not saying much during the walk. It wasn't that bad it was kind of... nice. Elsa thought back to her sister's cheek being pressed against her breast, and blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear just as Anna had. Then she shook her head when she realized Anna's habit had been rubbing off on her. When they arrived at the front doors of Arendelle High, they separated, going to their classrooms without saying a word, both rolling their luggage behind them. Anna halted when she heard a few boys whistling, turning to see that they were ogling her sister as her hips swayed hypnotically with every step. Elsa rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Hey Elsa, can't wait to finally see you in a swim suit. Did you bring a two piece?" Hans howled, making an hourglass shape with his hands when Elsa turned around, glaring at the boys furiously.

"Shut the hell up!" Anna stepped up to the red headed jock, standing tall, trying hard not to stare at his massive sideburns.

"I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart. You're cute, but you have nothing on your sister." Hans turned to his friends laughing, as they joined like they were his puppets.

Elsa stormed over, pulling Anna's arm to pull her away, before stepping up to Hans this time. Hans' attention turned when Elsa was standing almost right against him. He was slightly taller than her, but she wasn't scared of him. He raised an eyebrow as her ice blue eyes stared into his brown eyes.

"Is there a problem here, Hans?" Elsa growled, not breaking eye contact.

"Not anymore."Hans smirked, his eyes wandered to Elsa's chest, before he placed his hands on her breasts.

Elsa's eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed one of his wrists, and twisted him around so one arm was stuck behind his back. She shoved him against the locker, squeezing his wrist tighter.

"I like the dominant type." Hans chuckled, winking at Elsa over his shoulder.

"Don't EVER touch me again, and don't EVER talk about my sister. She's more beautiful than any girl you'll ever get." Elsa hissed, releasing his arm and stepping back.

Anna blushed, and Hans turned to face the two girls, smiling as he started stepping towards Elsa. She stood her ground as he lowered his head to her ear.

"No one is more beautiful than you." His hot breath and piggish attitude sent chills up Elsa's spine.

She jumped back, and without hesitation, punched him as hard as she could right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"You're lucky I don't report you to Principal Weselton about this and ruin this little trip for you." Hans stood to his feet, walking away rubbing his jaw, his posse following behind him.

"You touched her first, it was self defense!" Anna shouted, beginning to walk in his direction, but Elsa grabbed her arm gently to calm her down.

"Don't waste your time on assholes like him, Anna." Elsa said, turning to go back to her luggage.

"But he touched you inappropriately, Elsa! It was sexual harassment, you have to report him to Principal Weselton!" Anna walked after her, grabbing her wrist.

"Let it go, Anna!" Elsa snapped, jerking her wrist from her sister's grip.

Anna shook her head, tears forming in her teal eyes. She let out a small whimper she had hoped Elsa wouldn't hear.

"Anna, no, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Elsa hurried back to her little sister, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I snapped, I just didn't want that jerkoff to ruin our trip. This is the time we get to spend together for the first time in forever." Elsa's voice was soft and soothed Anna almost immediately.

"You're right..." Anna nodded, stepping back and smiled as she noticed Elsa smiling down at her. "Can I sit with you on the bus?"

"Anna, you know the Juniors are taking their own bus. Now get to class, I'll see you at the resort." Elsa kissed her forehead without thinking, and turned to go to her bag once more, as her close friends Belle and Aurora showed up, greeting her with smiles.

Anna blinked, frozen from the kiss her sister placed on her bare skin. She found herself staring at Elsa's swaying hips once again, but snapped out of her daze when Elsa turned and looked over her shoulder, waving at her little sister with a smile, before disappearing into the classroom. Anna still stared as the door shut behind the girls, but was startled by her friends Rapunzel and Kristoff.

"Hey!" Rapunzel jumped at Anna giving her a hug, and Anna hugged back, exchanging a hug with Kristoff as well.

"You guys excited?" Kristoff asked, putting his arms arms around the girls' shoulders.

"Hell yeah!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly, as a few students that were in the hall turned and stared at her in confusion.

She hunched down a little in embarrassment, her green eyes looking down at the floor, then back up to meet Kristoff's and Anna's.

"Too much?" She smiled awkwardly.

"Nahhh." Kristoff laughed, nudging Anna's arm lightly, causing her to giggle.

"You're fine. Shall we go to class now?" Anna smiled, grabbing the handle of her bag.

Rapunzel and Kristoff smiled and nodded, and headed into class. Anna stopped in the doorway, looking behind her at Elsa's closed classroom door once more, and smiled, before continuing into class.

**A/N:This is my first Elsanna fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! The idea just popped into my head, so I figured I'd write it and see how it turns out and am quite satisfied with it. Please let me know what you think and I'll be updating as often as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I don't usually do 2 chapters a day to my stories, but I was so eager to continue on this one. I am also sorry about Hans' crudeness towards Elsa, but he will lose his attitude quick, I promise;) enjoy!**

Roll call had started before anything else was done. Anna stared out the window as five buses pulled into the bus circle in a single file line. It was still a little dark out, the sun barely even up. She pouted slightly, remembering that she wouldn't be able to see Elsa for another two hours, feeling like those two hours was going to seem like two years. Her attention was brought back inside when she heard the teacher call her name.

"Here!" Anna responded, and roll call continued until the last few students left were counted for.

'Alright, I'm going to quickly go over the rules and guidelines for the trip. Now there aren't too many rules, but we do expect all of you to follow them. Anyone who fails to abide by them will be sent home without further warning. You as students of Arendelle High will be representing not only yourselves but also the school, so please show responsibility. I know you're teenagers but that does not mean you can go about the resort recklessly.' All teachers explained to their classes. Anna zoned out once again, wishing her teacher would hurry up and finish his lecture so the bus ride would at least seem shorter. Every now and then she heard a few words, but was waiting to hear 'let's make our way down to the buses'. 'You will each be sharing a room with 3 other people, whether they're a Junior or Senior doesn't matter'. Those words got Anna's attention in a heartbeat. 'However, boys and girls will not be allowed to share rooms. If any male or female is found in the room of the other gender, that will be your final warning. Lights out at 11:00 p.m. in order for an early rise at 7:00 a.m. for breakfast in which you are to wear your uniforms to, no exceptions.' Anna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her desk, resting her chin on top of them. So boring. The lecture seemed to go on forever. Anna peeked out the window when she noticed a few lines of students heading for the buses. Among them she noticed Elsa, smiling and laughing with Belle and Aurora, and another girl she didn't recognize, as they loaded their luggage in the cargo spaces on the side of the bus they would be boarding. Her heart sank, wondering if she was the other girl who would be sharing a room with her sister and her two friends.

"Now if you'll all gather your things and form an orderly line in the hall so we can go to the bus circle. If you need to use the restroom, I advise you do it now, as we will not be making any stops until we arrive at the resort." announced.

With that being said, Anna jumped from her chair, grabbing the handle to her bag, bolting out the door before anyone else.

"Someone seems antsy." Kristoff laughed as he walked up to Anna.

"Anna, do you want to share a room with Michelle and Daniella?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure." Anna responded rather snappy. "It's not like I can share with Elsa, anyways." She mumbled to herself.

Rapunzel looked at Kristoff in confusion. The bulky blonde just shrugged, not knowing what was wrong. The Junior class headed for the bus circle, and Anna noticed Elsa on one of the buses in front of the one she would be boarding. Belle tapped Elsa excitedly, pointing down to Anna. The blonde turned around and smiled, waving happily. Anna forced a smile and waved back, and continued walking, until she was at her bus, loading her bag into the cargo space.

"I hope her feelings won't be hurt when I tell Anna that Ariel is going to be our 4th room mate." Elsa said, turning back into her seat.

"She looks like she already found her roomies. She does have lots of friends, you know." Belle explained.

"Yeah, you're right." Elsa agreed, looking down, still hoping Anna wouldn't be offended. "Plus, we live together 24/7, I'm sure she'll be fine for a week."

Elsa tuned out the chatter between the three girls on the sides of her. Talking about which swim suits they had brought, and how they couldn't wait to see the reactions on the boys' faces. Typical girl stuff.

"What about you, Elsa? Which swim suit did you bring?" Aurora spoke, snapping Elsa back to reality.

Elsa looked up, noticing Hans a few rows ahead, turned around in his seat, smirking. He must have heard that part of the conversation clearly. She glared at him for a moment, and rolled her eyes when he motioned his hands as if he had his own breasts, biting his lip.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elsa folded her arms over her chest, glaring out the window at nothing.

Aurora and Belle exchanged a look, before looking over to Hans, Who was now making kissy faces with his puppets, and holding their fingers in the shape of a V, licking between them. The girls rolled their eyes in disgust, focusing their attention back on Elsa, as the immature boys just laughed in amusement.

"Don't worry about them, Elsa. They're harmless pigs." Ariel placed a hand on Elsa's knee, causing the blonde to smile.

The buses began to roll out at about 6:45. The sun was out more now, bright rays beaming inside the buses. It's barely almost 7 a.m., and the rays of the sun made it feel like it was almost noon.

"Hey Ariel, could you open the window please?" Elsa asked, and Ariel slide it open happily. "Thank you."

Anna stared out the window at the passing scenery, her elbow propped against the metal window frame, and her cheek resting in her palm. God, it's hot. Anna smiled, wondering if Elsa would be going to the water park after checking in. She smiled to herself, thinking about her sister in a two piece. Her face grew warmer, causing her to sweat more than she already was.

"Hey Red, whatcha thinkin' about?" Kristoff was turned around in his seat, then laughed when he realized the name Red fit more perfectly for her at that moment than he imagined. "Whoa, why are you blushing?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Anna lifted her head from her hand, looking over to see seven of her friends were now staring at her. "I'm not blushing! It's just... Really hot." She used her hands to fan her face as cover up. No, it really is hot and these thoughts aren't helping at all.

"I'm just messing with you, I'm aware that it's hot."Kristoff and the others laughed.

Anna glared at him, pushing his head back playfully.

"So what should we do first?" Rapunzel asked, too excited to not plan ahead.

"Well, we have to check into our rooms before anything." Sven pointed out obviously, only meaning to pick on Rapunzel.

"AFTER that." She rolled her eyes at the brunette, who just stuck his tongue out in response.

"Water park anyone? I mean, it IS supposed to be rather warm by the time we get there." Kristoff pulled at his tie to loosen it a little.

"Yes!" Olaf shouted excitedly, the group all giving him the same looks Rapunzel received when she got overly excited at the school. "I'm sorry, you said water and park in the same sentence, so I got excited." He ran his fingers through his charcoal black hair, giving the same awkward smile Rapunzel had given Kristoff and Anna.

The group laughed at Olaf's fun loving spirit. Anna pulled out her iPhone and scrolled down her contacts to find Elsa's name. She hid her phone behind her leg, tapping on the paper clip button to attach a photo. She had taken one of herself in the mirror a few days ago, the day she had bought her swimsuit. She stared at it for a moment, pondering what she should say with it. She didn't want Elsa taking it the wrong way. She had finally thought of something.

'Figured it would only be fair if you saw what my swim suit looks like before anyone else since I saw yours first, even though we'll be seeing each other anyways... What do you think?;)'

Anna hit send, before realizing that maybe the wink was too much. She shrugged, locking her phone and clutched it tight, excited for Elsa's response.

Elsa's phone vibrated in her hands, startling her. She looked at the sender on the lock screen, smiling as she read Anna's name, but then noticed 'no subject'. What the...? She hid her phone by her leg the same way Anna did, surprised by the pleasant picture she received. It's a good thing Ariel traded seats with her. Elsa stared at the picture of her sister, illuminated by the bright light of the changing room, showing off her freckled body in a pink swim suit similar to hers, only with a little black bow in the middle of the top piece, while the bottom was lined at the waist in black. Anna's hair was in a ponytail, she stood with one knee bent and a hand on her hip, winking at the camera. Elsa's eyes trailed along the the curves of her body, taking in the sight she couldn't wait to see in person. Anna's figure was perfect to Elsa. Her breasts weren't as big as Elsa's, but they filled in the top piece of her swimsuit nicely. Her light skin looked silky smooth, unaffected by the blemishes that were mostly peppered on her cheeks, across her nose, and on her shoulders. Fantasies began to swarm Elsa's mind, before she shook her head and read the added text, thinking about how to respond to the message. Don't make it obvious, she's only asking as a sister and is just showing her sexy side in the picture. Nothing wrong with that, she has every right to show it. Elsa tapped 'reply', her fingers flew over the screen, tapping the keys as quickly as possible so she could hide her phone before anyone noticed.

'Lookin' good, sis. Pink is definitely your color;p'

Eh, Good enough. She locked her phone, but couldn't stop thinking about the image. Meanwhile, Anna was chatting with her friends when her phone vibrated. She squealed in both startlement and excitement, as all of her friends had their eyes glued on her once again.

"Sorry, phone scared me..." She said quietly, slouching down in her seat.

A smile crossed her face as she read the response, staring at the text a little longer than necessary. Suddenly, Kristoff swiped the phone from her hands.

"What are you so happy about?"his honey colored eyes focused on the screen.

A wave of panic struck Anna. Rapunzel swiped the phone from his hands before he had time to read the text, handing it back to Anna, who swiped it back quickly, hugging it tight.

"Mind your own business, Kristoff." Rapunzel seemed angry, but she was only looking out for the privacy of her best friend.

"I was only playing around." Kristoff growled.

"Okay, Okay, calm down, you guys." Anna put her hands on their shoulders, causing them to break the glare they were exchanging.

The long ride was finally over. The buses pulled in front of the Arendelle Resort. Students filed out of the buses, stretching out their legs, meeting up with friends who had been placed on other buses. Bellhops came out to the gates, unloading the baggage from the cargo beneath the buses, taking them to their proper rooms.

"Finally, we're here!" Olaf jumped for joy.

The students chatted with each other, waiting for Principal Weselton to dismiss them to check in. Anna stood on her tip toes to look over the heads of the taller students, in search of her sister. She was finally in sight, stepping out of the bus she was on. She smiled, barely able to contain the shrieks of excitement that were ready to burst from her throat at any moment.

"I'll be right back!" She turned to Rapunzel, then dashed off in her sister's direction. "Elsa!"

Elsa turned her attention from her friends, and started heading for the bouncing red head.

"Hey!" Elsa called out with a smile, then Anna jumped into her arms. "You seem rather excited."

"Well, of course! We finally get to spend time together, and for a whole week!" Anna jumped up and down, unable to hide her happiness of seeing her older sister, and being able to touch her again.

Elsa smiled, but it faded when Belle and Aurora called for her to go to check in.

"I have to go for now but we'll spend time together as soon as possible, I promise!" Elsa said, walking away from her sister and back to her group of friends.

Anna was yet again staring at Elsa's naturally swaying hips, but this time she looked down the blondes long legs. Elsa's skin was paler than Anna's, but the red head thought it suited her beauty quite well. Elsa continued with her friends to the front of the building, waiting to get their room keys. Anna's eyes stayed glued to her sister, but the older girl didn't turn around this time, seeming in a rush to get checked in and get the fun started.

"Well, come on!" Rapunzel smiled, linking her arm with Anna's, dragging her to the check in line.

Check in was going by rather quickly, which made Anna more and more excited. As soon as she was handed a room key, she bolted for the elevator, not even waiting for Rapunzel. Her friend stared in her direction, taking her room key without even looking at the person at the desk, when Anna was running back towards her and the two girls who would be sharing a room with them.

"I'm sorry... Come on!" Anna now linked her arm with Rapunzel's this time, dragging the brunette along behind her. She began impatiently pounding on the button to call the elevator. Their room was on the 5th floor. I wonder which floor Elsa is on?

"Pushing the button repeatedly won't make it come any faster. What are you so excited about? Well, besides that this week is going to be amazing." Rapunzel laughed.

Amazing was right. Anna bounced up and down, watching as the elevator light illuminated the floor number it was on. Finally, it's here! She squeezed by a young couple that was getting off the elevator, dragging her best friend with her. Michelle and Daniella laughed at Anna's excitement, stepping into the elevator before the red head closed the doors.

"I'm finally going to be able to spend time with Elsa. We haven't really had much time together, being busy with school and what not." Anna explained.

When the elevator arrived on her floor, her phone buzzed. A text from Elsa made a goofy grin cross Anna's face that she was completely unaware of.

'Meet me at the gate to the water park in 5 minutes:)'


	3. Chapter 3

Anna hurried to put her swim suit on, feeling like she was going to explode from the amount of happiness she felt. She grabbed her phone off the sink, forgetting the uniform she had just changed out of, and dashed out of the bathroom to her room inside the hotel room. The hotel was so big that the rooms were like little houses. She lifted her bag onto her bed, quickly unzipping it to get her towel, flip flops and sunscreen, along with the beach bag she packed into her luggage. She slipped the flip flops on, shoving the sunscreen and towel into her bag, slipping her phone in the front pocket.

"Rapunzel, hurry up! Your hair is just going to get wet anyways!" Anna whined as Rapunzel went into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, and messing with her hair.

"Hold your horses!" She replied, finally stepping out of the bathroom, flipping the light off behind her. "And don't leave your stuff around!" She tossed Anna's uniform at her, including the bra and pair of underwear she left with it.

The red head stuck her tongue out, tossing the clothes into her room. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. At least it's her room and not around where the rest of us have to see it. The brunette seemed to be getting ready slower on purpose. She looked down to see her purple flip flops by the couch in the living room area, and smiled as she thought about annoying Anna.

"Hmm...Where are my flip flops? Have either of you seen them?" She said sarcastically to Michelle and Daniella, Anna rolled her eyes, and the two girls that sat on the couch laughed at Anna's impatience.

"Oh my god, they're right here, let's goooo!" Anna picked up the shoes, throwing them at her best friend.

"You guys coming?" Rapunzel turned to the quiet girls, who shook their heads.

"We're going to the amusement park to check out some of the rides." Michelle responded.

"Okay, have fun. See ya later." Rapunzel smiled, then turned out of the hotel room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna stood in the doorway of the elevator, holding the doors open.

"Anna, did you hold the doors open so no one could call the elevator?" Rapunzel knew her best friend too well.

"Maybe..." Anna pouted as suspicious green eyes locked onto her. "Okay, fine, es! Don't look at me like that!"

She stepped into the elevator, pulling on the brunette's arm to have her join her. She pushed the 'close doors' button, then hit the 'lobby' button. She pounded on it again just like she had when they were first going to their room. Rapunzel cleared her throat, and Anna dropped her arm down to her side. She watched the numbers tick by slowly, sighing in frustration. 3. 2. 1. shrieked in excitement, shooting out of the small cube as if her life depended on it. Rapunzel smiled, and laughed as she watched her best friend squeeze past people in the crowded lobby. She decided to follow behind at her own pace. The water park was right outside and to the left of the resort's giant hotel. Anna had finally made it outside, turning and making her way to the water park gates, only to see that her sister wasn't there. She pulled her phone from her bag, scrolling through her contacts to find Elsa's name, and tapped the call button, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Anna?" Elsa answered.

"You know, you could have called me, or texted me, or came to my room or... Something! To tell me you weren't going to be here and completely bail on me!" Anna yelled, trying not to cry, feeling bad for snapping at Elsa like that. She most likely had a good reason for not showing up.

"No, no, no! Anna! It's not like that at all! I'm sorry I'm running late. Ariel twisted her ankle so I was helping her with it. I'll be down in a bit, I promise. Just... Wait there. Give me 5 more minutes?" Elsa asked, remaining calm even after her sister had snapped at her as soon as she answered the phone.

"Okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you. See you soon." Anna apologized. "Wait-" before she could speak, Elsa had already hung up.

Anna stared down at her phone for a moment, before slipping it back into her bag. She sat down on a bench in the shade by the big iron gates, setting her bag beside her. She started drumming on her thighs, watching in the direction of the hotel entrance, realizing that Rapunzel was late as well. She pulled her phone out of her bag once again, calling Rapunzel.

"Anna, where are you?" She asked, sounding a bit frightened.

"At the water park gates, remember? Why what's wrong?" Anna furrowed her brows, staring down at the ground. "Rapunzel?" No answer. The phone just clicked, ending the call.

Anna stared at her phone for a moment, and stood to her feet, staring at the hotel entrance again. Her eyes shifted around, looking at every person who exited the building, hoping Rapunzel was on her way. She felt a sense of fear and danger when Hans and his posse walked out, noticing Rapunzel's phone in his grungy hand. She clenched her fist with her free hand, squeezing her phone with the other, then stormed over to Hans. His brown eyes narrowed at her as he started walking closer to her.

"What did you do to Rapunzel, and why do you have her phone you bastard!" Anna swung her fist towards Hans' jaw, only to have her hand stopped by his tight grip around her wrist. She knew he was only messing with her because it entertained him.

"I found it in the bathroom." Hans was uncomfortably close to her face, smiling proudly.

Anna's eyes widened in realization of why he was smiling, yanking her hand free, glaring at him angrily. The boys and girls have separate restrooms. An idea she didn't want to think popped into her head when she put two and two together.

"You raped her didn't you, you pig!" Anna began crying right as Elsa had exited the hotel.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, running over to her sister.

The red head crashed into a tight hug with the blonde. Elsa's ice blue eyes locked onto Hans in anger.

"What did you do to my sister?!" She shouted, filling with rage.

"Nothing yet." Hans eyes filled with lust.

"He raped Rapunzel..." Anna forced out.

Elsa released Anna, pushing her back a little so she could get away if the older girl told her to do so. She stared at Hans, watching his every move. Suddenly something snapped inside of Elsa, causing her to grab Hans' arm and twist it behind him, the same way she had done the last time he messed with someone he shouldn't have. This time she showed no mercy, using all of her strength to push his arm just below its limits. Hans' was on the ground howling in pain, looking up desperately at his 'friends'. The three guys just looked at Elsa, who had a look on her face, as if asking if they wanted the same treatment when she was done with Hans. They stepped back, before turning to run away.

"Would you rather be in the hospital or in your grave?"Elsa's voice was dark and filled with anger.

"Neither!" Hans cried.

"Why did you rape Rapunzel?" Elsa asked, pushing on his arm further, causing Hans to confess.

"I didn't, it was a joke!" He was now in tears.

"Then why do you have her phone and why did she sound so scared?!" Anna jumped in.

Hans was silent for a second, before Elsa pushed further again, causing him to talk more.

"I took it from her! I saw her in the lobby just as you were calling and threatened her that something bad would happen if she didn't hand her phone over to me! I was doing it for fun!" He was done confessing. Just as Anna thought.

"Give me the phone." Elsa ordered, releasing his arm, and Hans scrambled to his feet, shoving the phone into her extended hand. "Do NOT mess with ANYONE I know ever again. Understand?"

"Y-Yes." Hans gulped, before running off like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs.

Elsa watched the coward run away, before turning back to Anna, and began blushing when she realized her little sister was in her swim suit, and she hugged her. She shook her head, walking back to Anna.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine, thank you." Anna nodded, lifting her gave from the floor to Elsa's body, noticing she still had her uniform on. "You're not in your swim suit." She pointed out.

"I- uh... Sorry I was planning to change inside the park. Much easier that way." Elsa blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear, trying not to let her eyes wander.

"Nuh uh! The water park is RIGHT there! I mean, I changed in my room, just look at me!" Anna smiled, and extended her arms from her sides.

Elsa swallowed hard at the sight. She looked, but she REALLY wanted to look. She quickly looked away. She couldn't feel this way about her sister. No, she didn't have feelings for the red head. It's normal to think a family member is attractive without being weird about it, isn't it? Elsa thought, then looked away, a little embarrassed. She turned her head back to her sister when she felt the presence of her just a few inches from her. Elsa leaned back, staring at Anna a little startled.

"Come on, I'll go with you to your room to get changed It's already noon! Well... After I check on Rapunzel." Anna grinned, flipping up Elsa's skirt, causing the blonde to blush, dropping her hands to hold it down.

"Anna, don't do that!" She shrieked, as heat filled her face.

Anna giggled, turning to run to the bench she had sat on to grab her bag, then ran passed her sister, running her finger along the bottom of her skirt teasingly. She stopped and ran back to her when she remembered Elsa still had Rapunzel's phone. She slipped the phone from her sister's hand, putting her face close enough to where her breath could be felt on the blonde's lips when she spoke.

"5 minutes." Anna whispered, then gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek before turning to run off again.

Elsa stared as Anna ran away wearing nothing but her swim suit. It was a sisterly thing, relax. She thought, shaking her head, and began towards the hotel to head up to room. When she was at the entrance, Anna jumped out from around the corner. She let out a yelp, placing her hand on her chest, the same as earlier that morning. Anna laughed, bending over, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"That's not funny, quit doing that!" Elsa huffed.

"You should have seen the look on your face! WAY better than this morning!" Anna was now in tears, wiping them away with her finger, catching her breath."I forgot to ask which floor you're on, and which room."

"5th floor, room 510. What about you?" Elsa asked, finally steadying her heart rate.

"5th floor, room 517! Right down the hall!" Anna was excited that her sister was only a few doors down. "How did I not notice you when I went up not long after you?"

"I didn't go straight to my room, Belle and Aurora wanted me to go with her to the cafeteria with them." Elsa answered.

"Alright! Well...I better go find Rapunzel. 5 minutes, don't forget!" Anna looked like she was going to flip Elsa's skirt again, so the blonde defensively held onto it.

Anna laughed, then ran off to the elevator. She had a feeling Rapunzel would be there.

Everything was fine with Rapunzel, and she decided going to the water park with Anna and Elsa and a few others would be better for her and take her mind off of Han's nasty attitude. She was filled with glee when Anna explained what happened, pretty much reenacting the moment as they waited for Elsa. Anna was laying on the floor when Elsa showed up, her towel wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking down at Anna confused.

"Oh! I was just telling Rapunzel about what you did to Hans!" She jumped to her feet, then looked at Elsa's body, then back at her face. "Really, Elsa? Don't be shy!" She grabbed the towel, but the blonde just clutched onto it tighter.

"Stop it, Anna! I just didn't want to expose myself outside the water park I guess." Elsa sounded bashful, which the red head found even more adorable.

"Well then, let's go inside! You can't swim in your towel!" She joked, grabbing Elsa and Rapunzel's arms.

"Says who?" Elsa joked back, receiving a smile from her sister.

Anna continued dragging the girls to the gate, swiping their hotel keys for admittance. Once inside, they decided they would wait for Kristoff and the others to show up. Anna turned to Elsa, eyes wide, her look switching from Elsa's face to the towel and back at her face again.

"Towel. Off." Anna pointed at the blue fabric.

"Towel. On." Elsa glared, clutching it to herself tighter.

"Elsa,come on, don't be so insecure!" The red head had finally won, yanking the towel off of her sister's body.

Her sister's body that was more beautiful than she imagined in a two piece. Her breasts looked larger than they did in any other clothing, her skin just as pale as her long legs. Anna's eyes widened, noticing Elsa's hips in a better view than she ever had before. Her eyes followed the curves of her slender body.

"You're insecure about THAT?!" Anna exclaimed as Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven had just walked up.

Elsa's face turned beat red at her sister's reaction to seeing her in a swim suit for the first time since they were kids.

"Whoa, what did we miss?" Even Kristoff had always wanted to see more of Elsa, he just never admitted it to anyone.

"Nothing, Elsa was just being stubborn and wouldn't take off her towel, so I had to yank it off her myself. It wasn't easy, but I did it." Anna flexed, as Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling at her sister's confidence, even if she was joking at the time.

"Glad you did." Kristoff's sly remark received an evil glare from Elsa. "What? It's true. Don't be ashamed of your body, Goldy Locks." He wasn't helping the situation.

"See Elsa?" Anna stood next to her sister, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Uh... Yeah... Can we go now?" Elsa blushed, hoping to change the subject.

"What about waiting for Belle and Aurora?"Anna asked confused.

"I'm sure they can find us. They said they'd be a while anyways." The blonde was lying, and her sister knew it, but figured she'd just let it go.

"So... Which ride do you guys want to go on first?" Rapunzel asked as the group walked through crowds of people, leaving the locker room where they had put their belongings.

"That one!" Olaf's eyes were wide and focused on a giant ride that looked like it was the largest one in the park. Because, as Elsa feared, it was.

"The Tornado!" Anna exclaimed, her eyes beaming with excitement. "I've heard a lot of people talk about that one! It's supposed to be the best water coaster in Arendelle!"

"Wait... We're going on THAT one?" Elsa stared in fear at the giant blue tubes that twisted and turned in practically every direction.

"Are you a chicken, Elsa?" Anna leaned over, raising an eyebrow.

"No! You know I'm afraid of heights, Anna." Elsa blushed, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"It's not THAT high, come on! You can hold my hand!" Anna laced her fingers between Elsa's.

The amount of blood rushing to the blonde's head made her feel like she would pass out at any moment. She was being dragged along by her sister once again. She swallowed hard as they got closer to the ride, hearing the screams and laughter that came from the tunnels of water. This should be fun.

**A/N:Wow! This story is becoming more popular than I thought it would. Thanks so much for the follows and favorites! I did a piece of art to this chapter, if you guys would like to see it, it's posted on my deviant art and tumblr! Deviant art is Zooey92, tumblr is zoeymarie92. I know there has only been cutesy stuff between Elsa and Anna but I promise there will be mature content later on;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The line to the water coaster seemed to go by far too fast for Elsa. Her heart started pounding in her ears as they approached the train of cars.

"Let's sit up front!" Anna shouted, pulling Elsa with her.

Elsa's eyes widened, and she locked her legs so her younger sister couldn't move her.

"Why do we have to sit up front? there are 6 of us and 3 cars, can't we sit in the middle or the back and let the others fight over the front?" Elsa was more scared than Anna had ever seen her.

"Elsa, please? It'll be fun, I promise. I'll be right next to you, holding your hand. The whole time if needed." The red head took one of her sister's hands in hers, holding it close to her chest.

The blonde couldn't say no to the teal puppy dog eyes that locked onto hers. She knew doing this simple thing for Anna wouldn't hurt anything. And Anna was right, maybe it could be fun.

"Alright fine, but don't whine if I squeeze too tight for you." Elsa smiled, pulling Anna playfully with her to the front cart.

"Sven and I will sit behind you guys!" Kristoff jumped immediately, heading to the middle cart.

"Oh, no you don't. You're sitting in the back." Anna knew what his intentions were, extending an arm in front of him.

"But-"

"Back." Anna glared, until he finally backed down, pouting as he climbed into the car in the back.

"I'll still sit with you if you want."Sven offered.

"Sure, buddy." Kristoff smiled.

Elsa was confused, but Anna knew he only wanted to sit behind them to watch her sister be splashed with water as her breasts bounced on every twist and turn. That was for her viewing only. She drooled unknowingly at the thought, shaking her head, clearing the images from her mind. Rapunzel and Olaf were seated in the middle car, Elsa already seated in the front waiting for Anna. She looked down to see her sister staring up at her, looking rather confused.

"What?" She asked obliviously.

"Um... Anna... There's drool on the side of your mouth." Elsa spoke quietly so not too many people would hear.

"Huh? Oh!" She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, a string of saliva as she pulled it away. "Aw, yuck!"

Elsa and the others laughed as Anna sat down in the car, blushing in embarrassment as she pulled the safety bar over hers and her sister's laps until it clicked shut.

"What were you drooling about? You were spacing out for a bit." Elsa asked, containing the laughter from embarrassing Anna anymore.

"I was thinking of yo-... Uh... Of yogurt. Haven't had any for a while and it just popped into my head." Anna gestured her hands in the air as if she was doing jazz hands, before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You did the hair thing." Elsa narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"What? No I didn't. What hair thing?" Anna pursed her lips, knowing she was caught in her lie.

"You always tuck your hair behind your ear when you're nervous. I know, because it's rubbed off on me." Elsa nudged her sister with her elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The red head folded her arms across her chest, lifting her nose in the air in a snooty but playful manner.

"Do too, I've seen it." Olaf chimed in.

"Me too." Rapunzel added.

"Yeah us too." Kristoff spoke for him and Sven.

"See." Elsa laughed, then gasped when she felt a sudden jerk, quickly clutching onto the safety bar. She looked around in a panic, forgetting that they were getting ready to ride a water coaster.

"Easy, Elsa. It's just the ride starting, you're okay." Anna spoke softly, placing her hand on her sister's, brushing her thumb lightly against Elsa's skin.

Her skin is so soft. Anna caused herself to blush, pulling her hand away slowly. The train stopped for suspense, getting ready to spiral downwards. Elsa knew what was coming. She rode a regular roller coaster before. She quickly grabbed Anna's hand, then began screaming as she felt her stomach drop. Ups and downs, twists and turns, the group laughed and screamed with entertainment at each other's reactions to the ride. Even Elsa was enjoying herself. Anna looked over at her sister unintentionally as they hit the biggest dip of the ride, causing a giant wave to crash over the group, leaving them soaked. While everyone else was still laughing and screaming, she had no more reactions, frozen and blushing at what she was witnessing. She enjoyed watching her older sister get splashed with water, watching her breasts bounce around every bend and dip. But she enjoyed this much more. The giant wave of water had ripped Elsa's top off. Elsa must have been way to distracted to realize it. Anna looked straight ahead, noticing the end of the ride was coming up. She quickly reached over, cupping her hands over the blondes mounds, just as they exited the dark tunnel.

"Anna! what the hell are y-" Elsa threw her arms up, frozen when she realized her sister was only trying to save her from further embarrassment.

Both of the sister's faces were bright red as the train approached the exit. There was no doubt that this was the best thing that the young man working the controls ever witnessed while working at the resort with the grin he had on his face. Groups of people stared, wondering what the act of indecency was about. Mothers covering the eyes of their young children, some people looking disgusted, others amused and taking pictures and whistling and howling at the two girls. Neither of them moved as the ride halted.

"Um... that's... hers..." Anna pursed her lips, looking at the clothing in the worker's hand.

"Thanks..." Elsa said, quickly snatching it from his outstretched hand.

"No. Thank YOU." The man winked, and Anna glared at him. "Sorry..."

One of the female life guards from the nearby pool brought over a towel, draping it over Elsa's shoulders.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled, relieved that the embarrassment would soon be over.

She grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her, then looked down at her sister's hands.

"Anna, you can... You can let go now." She cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry!" The red head jumped, pulling her hands away. Why did the life guard have to bring that towel over?

The group stood from the cars, and Elsa hurried to the bathroom to put her top back on. When she finally came out, she was tugging on the strings, making sure they were nice and tight so there weren't anymore accidents like that.

"See, I could have had a better view of that moment if Anna wasn't being such a b-" Kristoff was cut off by Anna backhanding him in the stomach without even turning to look at him, too busy having her eyes focused on her sister

"Okay, OW." He rubbed his stomach,looking over at Rapunzel, who was trying not to laugh at his pain.

"You deserved it." She shrugged.

Kristoff glared at her, still holding his hand to his stomach, before turning his attention to Elsa.

"You okay?" Anna asked, clutching one hand in the other up to her chest.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Well... I can't say I'll ever forget that. Other than that, I'm fine." Elsa smiled.

"You can pick the next ride." Anna offered.

With that being said, Elsa smiled, grabbing her sister's wrist, dragging her to a pile of rafts meant for two people.

"Just you and me on this one?" Elsa smiled as Anna's eyes lit up in happiness.

**A/N:I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I just couldn't wait to post it! Poor Elsa... At least she brushed off the moment easily not letting it ruin her fun! Will be working on the next chapter right away because I just can't stop writing!**

**Quick update! Just wanted to thank everyone for the follows and everyone who left a review! You guys are awesome and you're what's pushing me to continue on this piece and I hope you're all just as happy as I am with how it's turning out! The next chapter will be up later today and I will have a lot more time to work on this, so I may or may not update with 2 chapters a day, depends what happens(fingers crossed for no interruptions!).**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa and Anna grabbed a raft, and turned to head towards some stairs that lead up to the top of the bigger water slides in the park. Their friends paired up and grabbed rafts as well, following behind them.

"Race to the bottom? Since there are 6 slides and we each have a partner." Kristoff smiled at Anna, knowing how competitive she can be.

"You're on." Elsa jumped in, Smiling at Anna.

Anna smiled, happy that her sister was finally letting go and getting more involved with their friends. The group divided up into their teams. Elsa with Anna, Rapunzel with Kristoff, and Olaf with Sven. Anna looked over at Rapunzel and Kristoff, glaring at the blonde as he stared at Rapunzel's chest.

"Don't even think about it." She mouthed.

He lifted is hands as if he had just touched something hot. Anna smiled and helped Elsa put the raft onto the slide.

"You sit in front." Elsa gestured her hand at the raft.

"Just because I wanted front on the water coaster doesn't mean I want front on every other ride." Anna laughed, lowering herself into the yellow flotation device.

Elsa laughed, seating herself behind Anna with her legs extended on each side of Anna, causing the red head to jump.

"Lean back and relax, it's how we're supposed to sit." Elsa pointed to a sign posted next to the slide.

"Oh, right." Anna smacked her palm against her forehead, then leaned back against her sister, blushing when she felt her breasts squish up against her back.

She felt like she was going to have a nose bleed from all the blood rushing to her head when she thought back to the moment she had basically groped her sister without hesitation. She didn't do it to touch her sexually though, as much as she so badly wanted to, but she had to protect her sister somehow. It probably would have been too late by the time she leaned over and told her about it anyways. Well... later than it already was when her top beat them to the bottom of the ride. Elsa would have been equally embarrassed either way.

"Ready?" The people who worked at the slides asked each group, causing Anna to come out of her day dream.

"Yup."

"Ready."

"let's do this!" Of course it was Kristoff who shouted unnecessarily loud this time.

"Calm down, crazy." Rapunzel patted his chest.

"Let's see who gets overly excited next." Elsa made everyone laugh more than they should have. That became an inside joke to the group, because everyone around them seemed to have no idea what was so funny, staring at them like they were from another planet.

With a gentle push on the rafts, each group was now speeding down the slides. Every now and then, the slides came in sight of each other. Elsa looked over to see Kristoff staring at her. She could tell he was hoping her top would come off again.

"Keep dreaming, big guy, it won't happen again!" She shouted, receiving the middle finger from him.

Elsa and Anna laughed, focusing straight ahead again, until they reached the pool at the bottom. Elsa and Anna came in first in their little race, Olaf and Sven in second, and Kristoff and Rapunzel placing last.

"All four of you cheated!" Kristoff was being a sore loser, but was only being playful.

"How did we cheat?None of us had to do anything but sit there and let the water take us!" Sven laughed, and him and Olaf hopped off their raft, pushing it to the stairs that lead out of the pool.

While Kristoff and Sven had their little argument on the concrete poolside, Rapunzel and Olaf ran off to get drinks for the group fro a nearby vending machine. Elsa had slid off the raft silently so Anna wouldn't notice, then grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her in. Anna shrieked before falling into the four feet deep pool of water. Elsa noticed something pink float to the top, causing her to blush yet again. She snatched it from the surface before anyone could see as her sister emerged to catch her breath, keeping her torso under the water. Her eyes met Elsa's, crossing her arms over her bare chest. Her cheeks darkened when she noticed the article of clothing in her sister's hands.

"Help meee..." The red head whispered, as Rapunzel and Olaf came back with six cans of lemonade, looking over at them.

"Aren't you guys gonna get out? You know you're not supposed to be in there too long so you don't get hit by others coming down the slide." Olaf called out loudly, causing all eyes to lock onto the sisters the same way they had before. Anna turned slightly, still remaining under the water.

"Uh, Yeah, we're just, uhh... Talking?" Anna voice squeaked, obviously lying. "I mean... I like this pool too much so it's a great place to talk." Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head, lowering it as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Anna, stop before you hurt yourself." Elsa said, raising Anna's top from the water. "Her top came off when I pulled her in so I have to help her put it back on, give us a moment."

"Elsa!" Her sister hissed.

"What? They're not stupid, this would have been easy to figure out without me saying anything." Elsa hissed back.

"Nuh uh! Olaf didn't figure it out!" Anna hissed again.

"Well that's Olaf, turn around!" Another hiss from Elsa.

Anna turned around mortified as their friends still stared. Kristoff looked like he was ready to bust out with laughter, but that stopped when Anna was giving him a death stare. The small smile had been wiped from his face, lowering his eyes to his feet. Elsa made sure the top was nice and tight, before giving Anna two taps on her shoulder, showing she was done.

"Thanks." Anna smiled, turning to face her sister.

"No problem. And to think I almost pulled what you did earlier but thought, maybe I shouldn't. Wouldn't want that scene again right?"Elsa laughed, placing a hand on the raft to start pushing it.

Anna stood wide eyed, staring towards the slide they had been on, blinking in realization that her sister had actually just said that. Of course we'd want that scene again, it was perfect! Minus everyone else being around anyways... She shook her head from her thoughts once more when she heard Rapunzel call her name.

"Anna, come get your drink!" She called out.

The red head turned around, noticing everyone was watching her, before wading through the water and up the stairs. She took the cold drink from the brunette's hand, giving her a smile, popping the drink open and lifted it to her mouth to take a sip. Elsa watched as her sister lifted her head, able to tell by her neck whenever the cold liquid went down her throat. Her neck was fully exposed, and the blonde's blue eyes wandered down the red head's body. She wished right then and there that she could trail soft kisses along her light copper toned skin, starting from her neck, and work her way down to her breasts and beyond. Enough of those thoughts, she's your sister! She shook her head when she noticed Anna's stomach was a little pink.

"Anna, did you put on sunscreen before we came?" Elsa asked, still staring at her sister's stomach. Anna had toned abs that Elsa just wanted to lick, to taste her skin. Maybe she tastes like strawberries? Stop that, now you're sounding like you want to eat her. And not in the sexual way either. Like cannibalism.

"Hm?" Anna lowered the can, looking at Elsa, following her eyes to her stomach. "I did. At least I think I did... Oh shit I didn't, I totally forgot! I have some in my bag in the locker room though. do any of you need some?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I put some on up in our room." Rapunzel answered.

"I don't need it, I don't burn." Kristoff announced smugly.

"I put some on in the locker room." Sven added.

"Me too." Even Olaf was more prepared than Anna.

"I put some on up in my room as well." Elsa responded when Anna looked at her.

Teal eyes shifted among the group, everyone staring at her.

"I'm gonna go put some on. Anyone want to come with me?" Anna instantly looked at her sister, as if that 'anyone' was directed specifically at her.

"We'll wait by the wave pool for you, I'm sure you'll be okay on your own for less than 5 minutes." Kristoff sounded a bit rude without intending to.

Anna pouted at her sister, hoping she wouldn't be able to resist. As cute as it was, Elsa wanted to lay back a little.

"Sorry Anna, I want to go relax for a bit, okay?" She placed her hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder, smiling softly.

"That's okay,Kristoff is right. I'll meet you guys there!" Anna smiled, before running off.

As Anna hurried towards the locker room, Elsa watched her until she disappeared out of sight around a corner.

"Let's go see some cute boys!" Rapunzel exclaimed, wrapping her arms around one of Elsa's, pulling her in the direction opposite of the one Anna had ran off in. I'd rather see my cute sister.

Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf ran into the wave pool, while Rapunzel and Elsa stretched out on some beach chairs. Anna was in the locker room, scrambling to open the locker the group had rented. It flung open, smacking her in the face.

"Ow, son of a..." She hissed and started rubbing her face where the metal door hit her, reaching in to get her pink bag. I wonder what time it is.

She pulled her phone out to check the time. 1:15. She slipped it back in the side pocket, then reached in the bag, grabbing the sunscreen. She quickly popped the top open, squirting some of the white lotion into the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together a little, then began coating every part of her body she was able to reach. I'm gonna need Rapunzel or Elsa to get my back for me. She shoved her bag back into the locker, sunscreen in hand, and bolted out the door, heading to the wave pool. She was originally going to ask Rapunzel, feeling like she would faint at her sisters hands massaging the lotion into her back, but she didn't see her best friend either. Must have went to the bathroom, Guess I have to ask Elsa. The blonde was laying on her stomach on one of the long chairs, her pale skin almost reflecting the bright rays of sun. Anna smiled deviously to herself, walking quietly to her sister.

"Elsa, I need your help!" She jumped onto Elsa's back, her legs on both sides of her, forming comfortably with the curves of her body. Her ice blue eyes shot open in startlement.

"Damn it, Anna! quit scaring me!" She propped herself up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder at her little sister. "What do you need?"

"Get my back?" Anna smiled, raising the bottle of lotion up next to her face.

"Sure." Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling, as the red head began bouncing on her back a few times in excitement, sitting still again. "Get off."

"Right, can't exactly put lotion on my back if I'm here sitting on yours." Anna climbed off, sitting on her knees by the chair with her back to the blonde.

Elsa sat up, quickly catching the object Anna threw at her over her shoulder that almost hit her in the face. She was lucky she had cat like reflexes.

"You know, you could have just handed it to me." She stated, noticing Anna sink down a little, causing her to laugh lightly.

She popped the top open, squeezing some lotion onto her palm. It was still rather hot out, but the lotion was a bit cold. Elsa smiled at the pile of lotion in her hand, then shifted her eyes to Anna's back. She quickly smashed the cream against her sister's back, laughing at the reaction.

"Whoooo!" Anna jumped, tensing her upper body, before looking over her shoulder at the blonde who was in tears. "Very funny..."

"I'm sorry, turn around." Elsa caught her breath as Anna turned back around.

She began massaging the lotion gently into her sister's back. Anna had to keep herself from purring at the touch. Elsa's soft hands made sure that every inch of the red head's back was covered. Anna was in a trance, closing her eyes and smiling, not realizing Elsa was done.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, her teal eyes shot open and she shook her head, then turned around to look at the blonde.

"You should consider becoming a massage therapist." Anna's joke caused Elsa to blush. "Thanks sis!" She placed her hand on Elsa's thigh for support, pushing herself up before running back to the locker room to put the sunscreen back in her bag.

Elsa smiled, then looked down at her thigh, placing her hand gently on the spot her sister's hand was placed. There's no denying it now. You're developing feelings for your sister.

**Ahhh I can't thank you guys enough for the follows and reviews! This chapter was quite fun and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! things are going to get heated up pretty soon, just a few more chapters;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I fell asleep in the middle of writing this chapter last night (oops). Stayed up til 5 in the morning just to write it for you guys because you're all so awesome. But enough rambling, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!;D**

Elsa, Anna and the others decided to head back to the hotel when Belle and Aurora didn't show up to the water park. They were keeping Ariel company, not wanting her to feel left out. Ariel felt bad for holding them back, but the girls were understanding about it. Anna was a bit disappointed that Elsa had the towel hiding her perfect body again. The group stood by the elevators, waiting for whichever cart would come first.

"So... Showers then meeting back in the lobby to go to The Pearl?" Kristoff asked. The Pearl was the fanciest restaurant in Arendelle, right by the beach.

"Yup, that's the plan." Rapunzel responded as the elevator bell dinged, the doors sliding open.

They filed inside, a bit cramped, but enough room to breath. Kristoff hit the 'close doors' button, the metal doors sliding shut. Then he hit the button to the fourth floor first, since that was the floor the boys had to stop on. The group was rather quiet. Anna was trying not to stare at her sister as she kept her eyes focused on the floor in deep thought.

"So, Elsa, why did you put the towel back on?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow, nudging her with his elbow, her eyes stayed fixed in the same spot.

"You're a good guy, Kristoff. But please don't make me hurt you." She smirked as he sidestepped away from her as far as he was able to.

"Right, sorry..." He cleared his throat, scratching at the back of his head. The elevator arrived on the fourth floor. "See you guys soon."

Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf exited the elevator, waving to the girls, receiving waves in return. Rapunzel pushed the button to the fifth floor, the doors automatically closing before ascending one more floor. The doors opened, revealing Belle and Aurora standing next to Ariel, who was on crutches. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel stepped out of the elevator. Elsa looked down when she noticed Belle's hand clutched around the handle of Ariel's rolling luggage. She looked to her red headed friend in confusion.

"You're leaving?" She sounding a bit sad. Anna glared at Ariel, jealous over the attention she was getting from her sister. Don't be a bitch, she's just being nice making sure her friend is okay. The look faded from her face, now just looking between Ariel and Elsa as they talked.

"Yeah, my parents are on their way to pick me up. I have to go get x-rays to see if I have to be put in a cast. The medical center only has crutches and ace bandages for sprained ankles, not much they can do for me with those." Ariel explained.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, I'm just clumsy. I was coming out of the elevator earlier with Elsa, Belle and Aurora and basically tripped over air, but when I tried getting my footing back, I misstepped and twisted my ankle. I swear it's as if I completely forget how to walk sometimes and my legs just kind of do their own thing." Ariel joked, causing the group to let out little laughs.

"Hope you feel better, Ariel." Anna smiled.

"Thank you." Ariel smiled back. "Well, I better get down to the lobby, you guys have fun."

"Sorry you have to go so soon, have a speedy recovery." Elsa hugged Ariel and her other friends before they boarded the elevator.

"Can I come see your room?" Anna asked, clasping her hands together up to her chest, bouncing happily with wide, bright eyes

"The rooms are all the same..." Elsa blushed, trying not to look at her sister's chest.

"No they're not." Anna was quick to respond.

"They are too. How are they not?" Elsa asked, furrowing her brow.

"Cause you're only staying in one of them." Anna said playfully, the remark made Elsa feel dizzy.

"Well... I'm gonna be in the shower and you have to take one too, so you might as well go to your room and take one." Elsa struggled to speak, trying not to just up and ask the red head if she wanted to join her.

"I'm gonna have to wait either way. The rooms only have one bathroom. Which is weird, you'd figure a place as big as this would have at least 2 in every room." Anna put her hand up to her chin in deep thought about that statement, then shrugged, lowering her hand.

The girls turned to walk down the hall to Rapunzel and Anna's room first.

"So... are you sure I can't just wait in your room?" Anna turned to her sister, practically begging. Could you seem anymore clingy?

"Just get your shower and I'll see you down in the lobby." Elsa gently pushed her sister through the door as Rapunzel opened it.

"Okay, fine." Anna pouted.

It was a good thing Michelle and Daniella weren't back in the room yet. Anna turned to run to the bathroom, dropping her bag by the main door, pulling the strings to her top, tossing it aside. Elsa blushed at the few seconds her sister's bare back was revealed, then jumped when the bathroom door slammed. Sweet mother of god...

"I'm, uh... I'm gonna go get my shower now." Elsa stuttered as she stared at the floor, turning out of the room back into the hall, walking to her room in a fast pace, her legs shakey and feeling like jello.

"See you soon!" Rapunzel called after, only receiving a weak wave over the blonde's shoulder without her even turning around.

When Elsa was at her door, she quickly inserted her key to unlock it before slamming it shut behind her when she bolted inside. Her heart was pounding as she leaned back against the solid wood for a moment. She took a deep breath, then pushed herself off the door, and removed her towel. She grabbed the elastic, pulling it to let her hair down, then worked her fingers to undo the braid. Belle and Aurora wouldn't be back at the room for a while. They had made plans to meet up with Cinderella, who was going to be Ariel's replacement. Elsa was kind of relieved that Anna didn't even think to ask if she could be the replacement. But she knew her sister wouldn't ditch her best friend like that. She decided that since she would be alone for a while, she'd leave the bathroom door cracked open. She untied her top, releasing her confined breasts, then tugged at the strings on her bottoms, letting the clothing fall freely to the floor, before walking across the rather large bathroom to the shower, and adjusted the water to a temperature she was comfortable with. Stepping into the warm raining water, she took another deep breath as drops of water trickled down her body. Elsa put her hands against the wall, leaning forward to let the water rain over her. She inhaled deeply through her mouth, then exhaled slowly through her nose as she lowered herself into the tub, leaning back against the cold porcelain. The shower was still running on her as she propped her legs up on the sides of the tub. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, letting her hand trail slowly down her body, over her breasts, down her abs to her lower region, using her index and middle fingers to open the wet folds, then gently started rubbing at her clit. She let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, then let her long, slender fingers slide slowly inside of her. Letting out a heavier sigh of pleasure, and biting her bottom lip, she began pushing her fingers deeper inside, until they couldn't go any further. The blonde began moving her fingers delicately in and out, picking up the pace as she came closer to climax, feeling herself tighten around her two fingers. Her sister's name was in her throat, begging to come out.

"Anna..." Her sister's name escaped her lips in a heavy sigh as she arched her back, lifting her hips as she continued pleasuring herself.

The sudden sound of a door opening and closing made Elsa's eyes shoot open, startling her out of the moment just as she was about to hit her release. Fuck.

"Elsa, are you almost done?" Anna called out.

I was until you came in. Great. Why didn't I lock the door. Why is it the person I was having fantasies of had to show up at this moment to ruin those fantasies. Elsa quickly stood up, her legs weaker than they were before.

"Just a minute!" She yelled. Do you realize your sister nearly caught you pleasuring yourself to her? That's why you ALWAYS lock the door from now on.

When she was back on her feet, she quickly wet her hair, and squeezed some shampoo into her palm, massaging it into her scalp. She closed her eyes as she rinsed the bubbles from her hair, then turned around to grab the conditioner, noticing someone's arm reaching around the shower curtain holding onto it.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, snatching the bottle from her hand, poking her head out, keeping her body covered behind the curtain.

"Just thought I'd help." Anna smiled, lowering the lid of the toilet before plopping herself down. She was in a pink tank top with black sweat pants now.

"That's what you're going out to eat in?" Elsa didn't mean to sound like it was a bad thing, but it kind of was. The restaurant had a dress code for formal wear. Elsa and Anna couldn't wait to try their chocolate either.

"Of course not!" Anna wrinkled her nose, knowing that it wasn't proper for the occasion. "I'm gonna wear that little black dress I recently bought specifically for that restaurant. That one that goes over one shoulder and goes down to my knees and is flared at the bottom." What little black dress? Elsa hadn't seen the dress she had just described.

Elsa still stood in the shower, staring at the ground. She couldn't wait to see the dress on her sister. She shook her head when she remembered she was supposed to hurry so she didn't keep everyone waiting.

"Well, go get dressed so I can finish my shower." She nodded towards the door.

"Okay!" Anna leapt up from her seat, and gave the blonde a quick kiss a little too close to her mouth. She stood there with a big grin, turning her cheek towards Elsa, pointing at it and waiting for a kiss in return.

Elsa stared at her cheek for a moment, her face burned and she felt like the red head's soft lips were still pressed against her. She blinked rapidly, knowing that she wouldn't just kiss her cheek. She would have put her hand to Anna's chin to turn her head in her direction and planted a deep kiss right on her lips.

"Get out!" Elsa sounded a bit harsh, but it was for her own good. And her sister's as well.

"Well fine, I didn't want a kiss anyways." The red head just smiled and winked, before skipping out the door, leaving Elsa stunned again.

You would have been fine with giving her a harmless kiss on the cheek. At least your lips would have been on her soft skin. Idiot.

**I can't even with this... I hope the shower scene didn't suck too bad, this is my first time writing anything smut-like, so I hope you all enjoyed it;) I wanted to make this one longer, but didn't want to make it TOO long, and this was the best cut off spot I could find. Maybe at the restaurant something will happen *hint hint***

**little update:I'm sorry about the delay for the next chapter, just have some personal stuff going on at the moment that's keeping me from focusing completely and I want to make this story the best that I can for all of you. I am working on it whenever possible, but it won't be updated until sometime tomorrow. Also a note about that *hint hint*, something is going to happen at the restaurant but probably not what most of you are thinking (I just put that because I'm mean like that. Sorry!) Anyways, thank you for the patience guys I will get the next chapter done as soon as I can so I can possibly have 2 chapters uploaded tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, lot of stuff going on, but the chapter is finally done! See you at the end:p**

Elsa had put on an ice blue dress after she got out of the shower and dried off. The dress had thin straps and was rather short, but proper enough to wear to the dinner Elsa was going to be attending with her sister and good friends. She put on a bra and some underwear before slipping on the dress. It formed to her curves nicely, the bottom being just a little above her knees, with a slit on the side that went to the middle of her thigh. She brushed her hair, staring at her reflection to think of how she was going to style it. She decided to just clip it up loosely, and the way she did it made it look messy, but also quite nice. good enough. She pushed the bangs that hung down in her face to the side, then ran her hands down her body to smooth out the dress. Taking a final look in the giant mirrored closet door in her room, she smiled in confidence, then took out a pair of ice blue heels from her bag that matched her dress well. She looked at the clock on the wall as she slipped the heels on. 6:00. She stood from the bed, slipping her phone into a blue clutch, along with her wallet and room key. She slipped out the door, just as Rapunzel and Anna came out of their room. The blonde looked in their direction and was stunned by the way her sister seemed to glow under the fluorescent lighting of the hotel hallway. The way her hair was let down and fell over her shoulders, making Elsa want to run her fingers through it. The way her dress was pretty much only held on by one strap, leaving Anna's other shoulder exposed, showing off her cute freckles. It was a bit tighter at the top around her breasts and showed some cleavage, but flowed so elegantly at the bottom, and she was wearing black heals that aside from the dress made her legs look so much sexier. Little black dress approved, indeed.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted happily, dashing over to her sister while Rapunzel locked the door. Elsa smiled, catching her sister as she leapt at her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck in a big hug.

Even with heels she wasn't quite as tall as the blonde, but it also didn't help that Elsa was wearing heels as well. The red head stood back with one hand on her hip, the other holding onto a black clutch, looking her sister up and down with a big grin on her face as Rapunzel walked up to them.

"Whoa, you look hot!" Rapunzel joked as she hugged Elsa. She was the only one Anna would ever allow to even joke with her sister like that without getting jealous.

"Doesn't she?!" Anna looked like she couldn't smile any wider.

"Thanks." Elsa blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down at the floor with a small smile. She was trying not to seem obvious that she was avoiding her eyes from looking at her sister, but she was failing.

"You did the hair thing." The phrase Elsa had used on her sister was now used against her, Rapunzel covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"What? No I didn't. I mean... Not in a nervous habit kind of way. I was just moving my hair, why would I be nervous?" Elsa found herself becoming more and more like her sister with every second she spent with her. Her head finally rose to meet the red head's eyes. Anna tilted her head, smirking at her sister's reaction and staying silent for a moment, before placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Relax, I'm just kidding! Although you seem rather guilty." The younger girl raised a brow, staring deep into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm not guilty of anything." Elsa retorted, not breaking eye contact. Not guilty of anything except loving you and I don't even know if you feel the same.

"If you say so." Anna just laughed, not even letting Elsa's tone bother her. "Come on, let's go meet the others!" She linked her arms in her sister's and best friend's, pulling them to the elevator. She slipped her arm out from Rapunzel's, then began reaching to the 'call elevator' button. Rapunzel grabbed her wrist as soon as she even lifted her arm.

"Allow me. We all know how this is going to go if we let you push the button." The brunette joked, pushing the button as Anna lowered her arm and pouted while putting her hand on her hip. Her other arm was still locked into Elsa's, but for once the blonde wasn't affected by her sister's touch as she let out a small chuckle.

"It's not my fault elevators take forever..." Anna looked up at the numbers indicating which floor it was on, holding herself back from having a sudden outburst of impatience and yelling at it like it would do anything.

"But it is your fault for constantly pounding on the buttons anytime it comes to taking one." Rapunzel stated as Anna quickly turned her head to shoot a glare at her friend.

"She has a point." Elsa laughed, causing her sister's glare to be exchanging between both of them, just as the elevator arrived.

"I don't do it ALL the time... You guys are so mean!" The red head stuck her tongue out and quickly stepped into the elevator, hitting the lobby button repeatedly before the other two girls could board it, until the doors started closing.

Rapunzel and Elsa quickly reached out to hold the doors open, before stepping in and standing on both sides of the pouting girl who had her arms crossed over her chest and protruded her bottom lip, narrowing her eyes at the elevator door as they shut.

"You were saying?" Rapunzel raised a brow and smirked as she looked at Anna from the corner of her eye.

"Shut up..." Anna kept her stare on the doors, slouching deeper into her pout.

The way she looked was too cute of an opportunity for her sister not to take a picture of her. This was a moment of the trip she didn't want to forget. Elsa casually brought out her phone from her clutch, then got ready to aim it at her sister at just the right moment.

"Hey Anna, look!" Elsa called out, snapping a photo just as Anna barely turned her head to look at the blonde, still in the same pouting manner. "Now that's a picture of sophisticated grace." Rapunzel and Elsa laughed as Anna quickly unfolded her arms, reaching out to grab the phone from her sister's hand as she held it above her head.

"Damn it, Elsa! Delete it now!" Anna jumped up, trying to reach the phone, but failed as Elsa only raised it higher every time her sister nearly had it in her grasp.

"Oh, come on, it was cute!" The comment made Anna blush as she glared at her sister, and the corner of her mouth twitched from trying not to crack a smile.

"No it wasn't it- Oh we're here!" Anna changed the subject rather quickly, and her head turned when she heard the ding of the elevator. "Let's go!" She bolted out of it, squeezing through the narrow gap before the doors were even open all the way.

"Well she sure seems excited. She forgot about that picture pretty quick." Rapunzel said while She stepped out of the elevator with Elsa to see Anna greeting their other friends.

"The Pearl is supposed to have the best chocolate in Arendelle. She's so excited to try it she wouldn't shut up about it when she heard that the restaurant would already be paid for to any students of Arendelle High." Elsa explained.

"Are you sure she should even be in the same room as chocolate? I mean, because of how hyperactive she is on a daily basis without sugar. What if she gets sugar high just from the scent of the chocolate?" Rapunzel knew Anna all too well to know that just the sight of sugar made Anna instantly hyper.

"She'll be fine."

The girls laughed, then began walking to the group. Elsa smiled when she noticed Belle, Aurora and Cinderella.

"Hey you guys made it!" She hugged each of them, along with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

"Well we missed the water park trip and we would have felt bad for missing out on this one too." Belle was rubbing her arm looking down at the ground.

"You want the chocolate too, don't you...?" Elsa smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Ughh, YES! It's supposed to be the best chocolate in Arendelle, how can a girl say no to that?" Belle put her hands to her cheeks dragging them down slowly as she spoke like she would die if she didn't try the delicious treat. She had a point though.

"I'll give her that." Aurora shrugged. "Is everyone here?"

Everyone looked at one another's face as if doing a head count, but someone was missing.

"Wait... Where's Anna?" Rapunzel asked, then the group began looking around, before Elsa saw her running down one of the halls with a chocolate bar in hand. The blonde lowered her head, lightly smacking her palm to her forehead.

"Anna! Where were you? we nearly left without you!" Kristoff shouted over the chatter of the crowded lobby as Anna ran up to everyone, bending over with her hands on her knees while still trying to hold onto her clutch and the candy bar.

"I'm... Sorry guys... I Just... I could-... Couldn't wait. I went to a vending machine... To get some chocolate... To hold me off." Anna spoke in heavy sighs, trying to catch her breath. "WOO! Running in heels... What a work out! That takes talent." She stood straight up with a big smile on her face, and wiped her forehead with that back of her hand. She shifting her eyes between the group as they all stared at her. The smile faded from face, feeling a bit embarrassed. "What? Is there chocolate on my face?" She covered her mouth with her hand as everyone burst out laughing.

Elsa raised her head, and noticed a few sweat drops trickling down Anna's neck to her cleavage. Oh, Anna. You're sweating. Not nearly as much as I'd make you sweat if I got you in bed, but... Oh my god you're such a pervert. Stop that. You know as well as she does that she shouldn't have ran since she would get sweaty. Especially just to get a chocolate bar when she would be getting some pretty soon. The blonde shook her head, noticing all eyes were glued on her now. Her eyes widened in realization that she may have been caught staring at her sister's chest. Oh god, I hope I didn't do anything weird. Did I lick my lips without being aware of it? Did I say something dirty out loud? Did I even say anything at all? Her heart was pounding in her ears, her lips pursed as she stood stiff as a board with her arms pressed to her sides.

"Elsa? Are you alright? You don't look too well." Cinderella asked, tilting her head. Elsa swallowed hard, before relaxing herself.

"No, yeah, I'm fine. I just, uh... Just hungry." An awkward smile crossed the blonde's mouth as she rubbed her hand on her stomach. You remember that little rhyme as a child 'liar, liar, pants on fire'? Well If you were wearing pants they'd probably be on fire, you liar.

"Let's go then! I'm pretty sure we're all here now, aren't we?" Kristoff asked, then everyone immidiately looked at Anna just to make sure she was still with them. She was shoving the chocolate into her mouth as it packed in her cheeks. She froze wide eyed and looking at each individual person again.

"What?" The word was barely audible. She swallowed the chocolate like nothing had happened. "So are we going or what?" the group covered their mouths and looked at each other, containing the laughter that was ready to burst from every one of them at the sight of the chocolate on the side of her mouth. "If there's chocolate on my face you guys better not be jerks and tell me right now." Anna furrowed her brow, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, getting everywhere but the covered spot.

"Anna, right here." Elsa blushed, smiling at the cuteness of her little sister trying to clean her face, pointing on her face where the chocolate was as if it was a mirror. Anna still didn't get it. "Here." Elsa took the few steps to fill the gap between them, then wiped her finger to get the stickiness off the redhead's face. Without even thinking twice about it, she closed her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking the chocolate off of it. She slowly opened her eyes, and met her sister's teal eyes staring into hers, her face beet red. "Uh..." She turned her head slowly, and everyone had seemed stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"Okay! Well... that just happened..."Kristoff broke the awkward silence. "So, uh... Ahem... Should we go to the limo then?"

"Yup." Anna quickly responded, then squeezed by Kristoff and Sven, before the rest of the group followed behind.

"What the hell was that?" Belle whispered, while grabbing Elsa's wrist just as the blonde turned to walk away.

"What?" Elsa said quietly.

"You know what. The chocolate. You wiping it off of Anna's face like that and sticking your finger in your mouth. You even went the whole 9 yards and closed your eyes."

"What? We're sisters, it was just some sisterly thing, that's all."

"You closed your eyes like you were turned on by it..." Belle reminded her.

"It was good chocolate."

"It was a Hershey bar..." Belle's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she stared into Elsa's.

"What? Don't look at me like that, Hershey's can be good too. And I haven't have chocolate in forever." Elsa leaned away a bit and shifted her eyes side to side quickly as Belle leaned closer, narrowing her eyes further.

"You just had some last Thursday."

Elsa had no response, her heart began pounding harder, and she swallowed hard as the brunette's brown eyes burned into her ice blue ones. The stare was broken once Olaf walked back into the lobby, calling out to them.

"Come on, we're waiting! You guys still coming?" He waved at the two girls as they looked back at each other.

Belle released Elsa's wrist and began walking away, leaving the blonde petrified. The brunette halted and looked over her shoulder, then turned to finish out the door. Elsa started walking towards the door, taking deep breaths to relax, staring at her feet as she walked. She furrowed her brow as she raised her head again to see her best friend walk out the door and climb into the jet black limo that had been waiting for them. Did I make Belle jealous? Or is she acting this way because she's starting to catch on? I can't let anything like that happen again at dinner.

**So, because I'm a butthead and if you didn't catch my update on the previous chapter, I only put "*hint hint*" because I'm mean like that and I am sorry! And as I also said in that note, something will happen at the restaurant but most likely not what most of you are probably thinking. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I apologize again for the wait. I will be getting to the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**quick note: Please don't hate me for this one being really short. Also, I got a few reviews saying they want to see more of Anna's feelings and there will be, just please be patient. Anyways, as always, enjoy and see you at the end.**

"Belle, can I talk to you?" Anna spoke in a hushed voice when it was just the two of them left in the limo.

Belle was in the middle of climbing out and rolled her eyes while she was faced away from the red head, before stepping out of the vehicle and turning around, holding her hand out to the girl with a smile.

"Of course. We'll talk in the bathroom? A bit more privacy there."

"Okay. I'll go let everyone know we'll be there in a minute."

"No." Belle snapped and squeezed her hand to keep her from walking away."I mean... It would be better to just slip away while no one is looking." The brunette looked down, releasing her grip.

"Uh... Okay? Or we can do that, I guess..." Anna became filled with suspicion, and a bit of hurt as she followed Belle into the building and to the restrooms.

Belle went into a stall and Anna waited by the sinks, placing her clutch next to Belle's, looking around the large room while they waited for a woman to come out of one of the stalls so they would be alone. Anna smiled and gave her a small nod when the small woman smiled at her before beginning to wash her hands. Anna watched her as she walked away, waiting for the door to close behind her. The toilet flushing, and the clicking of the stall door unlocking brought the red head's attention back to why she was in the restrooms in the first place.

"What were you and Elsa talking about?" Anna asked as the brunette washed her hands, then suddenly stopped, turning her head slightly and looking at her through the corner of her eye, furrowing her brow. The look made the red head's heart pound, and made her palms sweaty. She continued as she rubbed her hands together after tucking her hair behind her ear. "I mean... I was just wondering what happened... B-because you guys hadn't went out to the limo f-for a bit and... I just wanted to make sure Elsa is okay." Anna gulped as Belle stood up straight while turning off the running faucet.

"Elsa is fine." Belle grabbed a few paper towels to dry her hands, and Anna watched her as she took long, slow strides over to a trash can, dropping the dampened towels into it. She turned around and made her way back to Anna, and folded her arms across her chest. Anna rolled her eyes mentally, her teal eyes met the brown ones that were narrowed at her. She doesn't have to be so dramatic, I was just asking a simple question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... She's my sister. Is it wrong for me to make sure my only sister is okay?" Anna's suspicion grew, and she felt her body becoming more tense.

"No. No it's not. But if you want to know what we were talking about, I asked her what that whole chocolate scene was." Belle's response made Anna's eyes widen and look to the floor as the image popped back into her head. How she wished her sister's finger was her soft tongue licking the candy from her mouth instead, dragging her tongue along her bottom lip before the blonde's lips pressed to hers in a soft kiss. That would have been much better than the sugary treat she couldn't get enough of. The red head blushed, then shook her head and lifted her eyes to meet the brown eyes that were staring at her.

"Oh, uh... What about it? What did she say?" Anna asked, and her reaction made Belle raise an eyebrow with a smirk. "Nonono! You have the wrong idea of what I'm asking!" Anna waved her hands in front of her as if trying to erase her words from the air. "I just meant..." What did I mean? Exactly what I asked before.

"Do you love Elsa, Anna?" Belle asked, uncrossing her arms and stepping closer to Anna.

"Yes she's my sis-"

"No. I mean do you REALLY love her." Belle cut her off, continuing towards the red head as she backed away until she was cornered against the sink by the brunette, her hands placed on the sink to both sides of her to keep her from escaping. To keep her from running from the truth.

"I... No." Anna's heart raced as she lied to the brown eyes that pierced hers. The eyes that knew that she was lying. I do love her. More than just as my sister. I just want her to be... Mine.

"Let me just tell you something..." Belle leaned forward, her face so close to Anna's that the read head felt like she was going to kiss her. But of course she didn't. Thankfully she didn't. "Don't." She spoke in a harsh whisper, before stepping back. "Stay away Elsa."

"Wait, what?" Anna blinked rapidly and shook her head before stood straight up again, staring at Belle in confusion. "You can't tell me what to do, especially if it's to stay away from my own sister." She began filling with rage as her look of confusion became one of anger.

"I can easily keep the two of you apart."

"No... You can't. You can't control either of us like that. We're our own people."

"All I have to do is ask Elsa if she wants to do anything with me before you have the chance to ask her. And being that we share a room and you're down the hall, that task is going to be a cake walk."

"Elsa wouldn't just completely blow me off like that! What is your problem?!" Anna balled her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white.

"I've been in love with Elsa for 5 years! I'm not going to let her get into an incestuous relationship with her freakshow of a sister just so I can't be in one with her myself!" Belle's response made Anna snap, and she lunged at the brunette, tackling her to the ground as she began swinging her arms, her fists coming into contact with her head. Belle raised her arms to cover her face from the heavy blows as Anna continued swinging, tears now running down her cheeks both in hurt and anger

"I do love my sister! I'm not going to let you keep her from me! You can't and even if you could, I wouldn't allow it and neither would she! I do love my sister and as MORE than just a sister!"

"Anna, are you in- What is going on here?! Anna, get off her!" Elsa was looking for Anna to apologize about the chocolate incident, and had walked in just after Anna's confession. She ran over, grabbing her sister's arm, pulling the red head from her best friend.

"Let go! I'm going to kill that bitch!" Anna struggled to break free from her sister's grasp, Elsa holding on tighter, refusing to let go.

Belle stood up, wiping the blood from her nose and busted lip, before swinging a fist and hitting Anna in the jaw.

"Stop it! Right now!" Elsa let go of her sister to try to get in between the two girls. Anna held her hand to her jaw, exchanging a death stare with Belle. "What is wrong with you guys?! What happened?!" Elsa shouted, looking between the two girls.

"Your sister is trying to take you away from me." Belle grabbed a paper towel, holding it to her nose.

"Take me away from you? What are you talking about?" looked to the brunette in confusion, knowing that she wasn't meaning as a friend.

"Elsa, that's not it at all!" Anna jumped at the blonde, catching her off guard as she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. Elsa looked down not moving for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Anna who was sobbing into her chest. At other times, Anna would be blushing that her face was pushed into her breasts, but right now she just needed to be held.

"What happened?" Elsa spoke with a gentle voice and lifted Anna's head from her chest, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Elsa, There's something you should know. I-" Belle began speaking, and Elsa turned her head, still holding onto her sister.

"Elsa, I love you!" Anna cried without even thinking twice to beat Belle to the confession, grabbing the blonde's head to turn it back to her, and pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips. Elsa stood wide eyed and shocked at her sister's kiss, before closing her eyes and lifting her hand to entangle her fingers in her red hair, returning the kiss.

Belle covered her mouth and stood frozen, before reaching for her clutch and dashing out of the restroom. Anna pulled away, a string of saliva strung from her lips to her sister's. Her heart was pounding hard, and she felt like it was seconds from bursting from her chest.

"I'm sorry..." She covered her mouth and grabbed her clutch, dashing out of the bathroom just as Belle did.

Elsa stared as the door slowly closed behind Anna, trying to get a grasp on what just happened. Anna... Loves me.

**There is still more to happen at the restaurant, and I am sorry if you didn't like this chapter. It's just how my story was planned with Anna admitting her feelings. Or something. I don't know. Anyways, hope you did enjoy it, and as usual I will be updating as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can be pretty bad at describing things sometimes... Enjoy!**

Anna stood out on the deck of the restaurant that looked out to the ocean. She figured some fresh air would help regain her composure before going to meet the others at their table. She watched and listened to the waves that gently washed ashore in a low tide. The pink and orange colors of the sunset reflected off the water's unsettling mirrored surface. Anna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as a gentle, misty breeze brushed her skin. This is definitely a nice way to put one's mind at ease.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice was cautious, not wanting to scare the red head away. Anna opened her eyes and turned around startled, and was happy to see Elsa walking her way. She started getting butterflies at the sight of the blonde. Her hair had been let down and glowed in the setting sunlight. Her curves were brought out more than before as shadows were cast at just the right places. Anna fought with herself to keep eye contact with the ice blue eyes that stared into hers. Both of the girls were smiling at each other, before Anna lowered her gaze, turning back to face the ocean to hide her fading smile. Elsa stood next to her, looking out into the horizon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Her voice was soft as she tried to start a casual conversation.

Anna looked up to the scenery, before turning to look at her sister, who was still staring off in the distance. It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. The red head remained in silence, afraid that she might say the wrong thing. She stared at the blonde, completely lost for words. She's a goddess. Elsa looked at Anna from the corner of her eye, then turned to face her. Anna's heart was racing as she tried to keep from hyperventilating.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened with the chocolate. I hope it didn't make you feel too uncomfortable." Elsa tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear that had been blown into her face from the gentle breezes that went by. She kept eye contact with Anna, which made the younger girl feel as if they were the only two on the planet and time was standing still. I just kissed her and told her that I love her not too long ago, and she hopes I didn't feel too uncomfortable from the way she got the chocolate off my face? Anna just stood there staring at Elsa like she had completely forgot how to function. Say something, you idiot, don't leave her hanging there.

"No, that's okay. It was... Sweet." Anna smiled, nudging Elsa's arm, hoping she'd catch the joke. The blonde laughed, and every time Anna heard that laugh she felt like her heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry too." The red head tucked her hair behind her ear, trying not to avoid Elsa's gaze for too long. "I mean... For kissing you. And for beating up your best friend." Anna's eyes widened in realization that she had just apologized for beating up on the girl that tried ruining her life. "Oh crap... Belle! Have you seen her? Is she alright?" She didn't really like the brunette much anymore, but she still had enough heart to make sure she was okay. Mainly only because she was her sister's best friend.

"She's inside at the table. She seems to be doing... Okay. But she hasn't really said to much to me." Elsa's smile faded, and Anna felt crushed, noticing a bit of hurt in her blue eyes that looked like she was ready to cry. You hurt her. Belle would have spoke to Elsa if you didn't kiss her right in front of her. I'm never going to forgive myself for this. "And about the kiss, it's okay. I'm more concerned about what happened between the two of you."

Anna swallowed hard as Elsa's eyes remained locked onto hers for an answer. She rubbed her hand at the back of her neck, trying to find a way to explain it as easily as she could. There isn't really an easy way to explain this.

"Well... You know how she said I was trying to take you away from her?" Anna looked down, clasping her hands in front of her, unsure of what to do with them. She was trying not to break down from the pressure she felt.

"yeah?" Elsa's eyes narrowed and she furrowed her brow, keeping focus at the red head, who had been silent for a bit too long, causing her to get a little nervous. "Anna, tell me. What happened?"

"Belle was the one trying to take you away from me. She said she loves you and she wasn't going to let you be in an incestuous relationship with your 'freakshow of a sister'." Anna air quoted, still fighting back tears as she felt her heart feel like it was being twisted and ready to be ripped from her chest. "She said she wasn't going to let that ruin her chances with you."

"Wait, what?" Elsa shook her head, trying to understand what her sister was talking about. Since when does Belle love me? Most of the time all she can ever think about is herself and doesn't exactly love anyone else. That's not the point right now. What was that Anna just said about being in an incestuous relationship with me? If you want answers, now is the time to get them. "Anna, what do you mean she tried to take me away from you?" Anna felt herself ready to break, but she stayed strong to explain everything without it having to be in between sobs.

"She said she was going to make sure that she made plans with you before I got the chance to so we couldn't spend any time together on the rest of this trip. She told me to stay away from you." Anna couldn't hold it back anymore. tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Elsa, I'm just going to be straight forward with you. I love you. As more than a sister. I want there to be an us. Belle knows that and since she doesn't approve of that, she was going to try to take you away. She was getting ready to confess to you the moment I did. I was afraid that maybe you had feelings for her that I may not have been aware about or something and I'd lose you forever if I didn't beat her to it." Elsa didn't quite know what to say at first, only stepping closer to Anna, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist, pulling her into a tight hug. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck tightly, but made sure it wasn't too tight so she wouldn't hurt her.

"No one is going to take me from you, Anna. I promise. Because I love you too."

"You do?" Anna's cheeks began heating up, and her heart was racing faster than she had ever felt before. She stopped crying once she looked into Elsa's eyes, a smile crossing her face.

"Yes. I do. I was just worried you didn't feel the same way since we're sisters, so I've been trying to push my feelings aside."

"Oh..." Anna looked down sounding a little hurt. Why are you hurt? She said she loves you!

"But you know what?" Elsa sounded a bit excited, causing Anna to look up and meet her gaze once again. "I'm glad I didn't push those feelings aside."

Anna smiled, then moments later placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. Elsa pushed deeper into the kiss, dragging her tongue along the red head's bottom lip, before slipping it into her mouth to come in contact with her sister's soft tongue. The two girls stayed in the kiss for a long moment, before pulling away. This time there was no slobber to create a string of saliva trailing between their mouths. No one was crying this time. Only happiness filled each of them as they put their foreheads to one another, staring longingly into each other's eyes.

"We should probably head inside, but what are we going to tell the others? Are we going to tell them we're together?" Anna asked, not leaving her lover's arms. We're together. This has to be a dream. Before Elsa could say anything, Anna gave her another quick kiss, then looked at her curiously, before pinching herself on the arm. "Ouch!" Too hard. That really hurt. Definitely not a dream.

"What are you doing? " Elsa laughed as her sister jumped and looked back up at her.

"I was uh... Well, you know." Anna looked at Elsa as she stared at her in confusion, not completely understanding what she was trying to say. "I was pinching myself to see if I was dreaming."

"Don't do that, baby." Elsa purred and lifted the arm that Anna had pinched, kissing the red mark she had left behind.

Did she just... Call me baby? Anna felt every inch of her body become hot at the way her sister had called her baby, trailing kisses up her arm, across her chest and to her neck. Anna was stunned, wanting to pinch herself again just to make sure. You're not dreaming. This is real. She actually has her lips pressed to you. The younger girl closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as Elsa continued kissing at her neck and exposed shoulder. Hot gasps of breath against her skin as she pulled her lips from her flesh, before placing them back onto her. Anna began breathing heavier as her sister slowly ran her hands down her sides to her hips, pushing her back until she was against the wooden railing of the deck. Elsa slid one hand to the small of Anna's back, allowing her other hand to slide down her side to her thigh. She grazed her fingers lightly against her inner thigh up to her sister's crotch, feeling heat and wetness against her fingers through her silky underwear.

"Oh, Elsa..." Anna moaned as quietly as she could, knowing that if she was too loud they'd be caught. The red head slid her hands from around the blonde's neck to her shoulders, then down to her breasts, squeezing them gently.

"Oh, Anna..." Elsa's hot breath sent chills up Anna's spine, leaving goosebumps all over her body. "I hate to ruin this, but we really should head inside." Elsa pulled away slightly, until her lips were close to Anna's, the two of them breathing heavily to catch their breath.

"Too bad Belle isn't here to see this." Anna laughed, then placed a kiss to her sister's soft lips. Every time she tasted them it just kept her wanting more. Wanting to let her tongue dance with Elsa's as she ran her hands over every curse of the blonde's perfect body.

"Be nice. I may not love her in the way that I love you but she's still my best friend." Elsa laughed, returning a kiss. "I'll reward you for it later if you can be a good girl and behave." That statement seemed to be one of Anna's new found weaknesses. She felt hers legs go weak at the knees, trying to keep herself up without Elsa having to hold her up. Even though she wouldn't mind that one bit if it meant she never had to let go.

"So what are we going to tell the others?" The two were still entangled in each other's arms and gazing into each other's eyes once again.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them just yet. This can be our dirty little secret until we can figure out a way to break it to them without them freaking out." Elsa suggested, standing up straight to fix her wrinkled dress around her breasts, as she looked at her sister with a flirtatious smile.

"Sorry." Anna giggled, then Elsa planted a quick kiss on her lips before turning to walk away. The blonde walked in slow strides, and Anna stared at her swaying hips. She's doing that on purpose. That is a sight I will never get tired of. "You got a cute butt."

"All yours." Elsa turned, lightly smacking a hand to her round bottom and winking over her shoulder. Anna smiled and looked to the floor, biting her lip and tucking her hair behind her ear. But not in a nervous way. Maybe she also did it when she was feeling bashful as well. She looked up to see that her sister was out of sight now, then began walking to the door smiling to herself. Her sister's last words of the moment echoed through her head. All mine.

**There it is, folks. The first smutty scene of the story. Although it's not much right now, I promise there will be more. Also, there won't be a new chapter for a few days (maybe until sunday or monday) since a few friends will be spending the night and we'll be doing whatever it is we do. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is rather short, because I am having serious writer's block due to a certain person on the Elsanna subreddit. thanks a lot funnycherry...:p Anywho, I will update again when I am able to and I hope you guys enjoy what I have for the restaurant scene for now.**

Everyone was finally seated for dinner, looking at their menus and talking to each other about what looked the most delicious and what they were thinking about ordering. Anna was surprised that Belle hadn't just left completely when she ran out of the bathroom the way she did.

"Oooh! This looks awesome!" Kristoff leaned over to Sven and pointed to a picture of a seafood platter, piled with different varieties of shrimp, crab and muscles, and other food you would normally find in a restaurant that serves seafood.

"What are you guys going to get?" Rapunzel turned to Anna and Elsa, as they flipped through multiple pages of the books.

They have so much food here, I can't decide. I think I'll just take my sister with whipped cream to go, please. Anna lowered her head into the menu, hiding her thoughts and smile in the crook of it. Behave. She raised her head a little, peeking over the top of the barrier, noticing her green eyes staring at her. She sat straight up, narrowing her eyes at the page she was last looking at before she let her thoughts wander off.

"Elsa with whipped cream." Oh my god, you're dead. Her eyes widened and her heart was racing in realization that she just said that out loud. Elsa sat straight up, lowering her menu to the table, staring off into the distance horrified as the color drained from her face. Everyone at the table was giving Anna the weirdest looks she had ever received from them, and, of course, a death stare from Belle. She swallowed hard, then brought her eyes back down to the page. "I, uh... Oh god, bad timing to point out desserts to you, Elsa. Especially like that, I'm so sorry." She wasn't even on a page with desserts on it. Luckily no one else could see that. No one but her petrified sister.

"Um... Elsa, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Aurora caused everyone's attention to turn from Anna to the blonde. Elsa hadn't moved or even blinked since those words escaped her sister's mouth.

"Y-yeah, just not feeling too well. Haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Elsa lifted the menu again, hiding her face in the crook of it like Anna had previously. You're going to get it for that. No one is going to be dumb enough to believe that you were just pointing out a dessert when we haven't even been served dinner yet. But it was as if What Anna had said was just brushed right off. Did they actually believe her or are they just trying to save us both from embarrassment in case some of them know and some of them are completely unaware of the hint. Either way, Elsa was glad it was dropped so quickly. But that didn't mean she'd forget to get Anna back for it.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Belle stood up angrily, glaring at Anna as she shoved her chair out behind her before storming off. The group's attentions was drawn from Belle to a deep, strong voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, are you ready to order?" There was a large man standing by the group's table, holding a pen and pad of paper in hand, ready to take down their orders. His name tag read 'Oaken'.

"Uh, can we just get a few plates of shrimp scampi with salad and bread sticks for the side?" Kristoff asked, it's what everyone had agreed on because they heard nothing but talk about how great the restaurant's shrimp scampi is.

"And drinks?" Oaken asked as he wrote down the order.

"We'll just have a pitcher of water." Another group decision.

"Can I also get a bottle of cider?" Anna asked, handing her menu to the man's outstretched arm.

"Certainly Dear." The man smiled, then turned to walk back to the kitchen with the order written on a small piece of paper.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Belle? And what happened to her lip?" Cinderella glanced between everyone, each of them nodding no, including Anna and Elsa.

Elsa and Anna looked to each other, a bit relieved that their secret was still kept. Anna turned her gaze to the table in deep thought. Why didn't she say anything? She could have easily had everyone turn against us for being involved in an incestuous relationship as revenge for me kissing Elsa in front of her. Especially since I interrupted her confession with my own over the same thing. Belle was still away, but everyone else remained at the table waiting for their food to arrive. Anna remained in her train of thought, reaching for the pitcher of water to fill her glass. Just as she took a sip, she felt a light touch lifting up her dress little by little. Her eyes widened and she kept drinking, looking to Elsa out of the corner of her eyes. The blonde sat calmly drinking her own glass of water, with a faintly visible smirk. That is so not fair. Anna froze and she felt her stomach tighten when she felt her sister's cold fingers touch her skin. She kept her focus straight forward as she placed her cup down, unable to swallow the water she had in her mouth as she sat straight up, her hands clutching to the sides of the chair beneath her. The light touch of Elsa's fingers trailing closer to her crotch caused her to shake and filled her face with heat, still trying to swallow the water. But before she knew it, the finger tips had reached her pantie line, ready to push them aside. The liquid spewed from her mouth across the table, before she fell forward, her forehead slamming down on the hard wood. Elsa held the straightest face she could as she slipped her hand away before all eyes were turned to her little sister.

"Anna, are you okay? What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, placing a hand on the red head's back.

"She'll be fine, her favorite show has been torturing her. It must have come back to her mind." Elsa was good at keeping a poker face, continuing to drink more water to keep from bursting out with laughter. Yeah. Favorite show. If that's what you want to call me.

"Guhhh! WHYYYY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEE!" Anna raised a fist and pounded it on the table, keeping her head down, causing almost all eyes in the restaurant to look over.

"Anna?" Rapunzel slowly took her hand away from her best friend's back, causing Anna to sit up straight, looking around the restaurant with her jaw hung slightly open trying to speak, only letting out broken words and random sounds.

"Uh... Sorry about that. You know how things with your favorite shows can go." She smiled, then turned to glare at Elsa, who only shrugged in an unapologetic manner with a smirk.

"Well... This is Anna we're talking about, guys. This shouldn't be something out of the ordinary." Kristoff laughed.

"He has a point!" Anna added. "It's just me... Being me. Well... A weirder me, but... Well... It's me, like Kristoff said." Anna shrunk in her chair, crossing her arms and staring at a single spot on the place mat on the table in front of her.

"Fair enough." Rapunzel shrugged in agreement, before everyone went back to talking and not putting much focus on Elsa and Anna anymore.

Anna turned her head to Elsa, and the blonde just winked and smiled like she didn't do anything. Just wait until I can get you alone.

**Just wanted to add again as a reminder that the restaurant scene is not over yet, there is still a bit more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. Still one more restaurant scene to go though. (Also, a reviewer asked me to make the characters' thoughts in italics so it wouldn't be confusing at times, so I did and eventually I'm going back through all the chapters. ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

"Here is your order Ladies and Gentleman." Oaken placed the hot food carefully on the table, then pulled out a glass bottle from under his arm. "And here is your _cider_, Dear." He winked, placing the bottle in front of Anna with a wine glass. Belle had came back from the restroom moments after Oaken arrived at their table.

A sense of jealousy took over Elsa as she stared at the big man. _Did he just... Wink at her?_ Elsa turned her look from the red headed man to her sister, who was looking around the room in every direction, completely ignoring everything happening around her. _Do I really want to ask..._

"Anna... Whaaaat are you doing?" Elsa felt like she was going to regret asking, but instead just brushed it off because it was Anna after all. Adorable, awkward Anna. She was looking for a way to get from the bathroom to the table without being noticed. She had something planned for her older sister to get back at her for the incident that had happened earlier.

"Huh?" Anna jumped, turning back into her seat the proper way, having everyone staring at her yet again. "Oh! Just, uh... Looking around. This is a beautiful restaurant, is all... Ooh cider!" Anna reached for the cider, and popped it open when her nostrils were filled with the strong scent of alcohol. "Are you sure this is cider?" Anna covered her nose as her eyes watered, staring at the label that read 'Arendelle Cider'. Elsa looked between the bottle and her sister, before realizing why Oaken had said cider the way he had when he winked. _Oh dear... I don't want to see drunk Anna. Not in public anyways. This could get bad...__  
_

"Of course, Dear. Just as you asked. Your brunette friend over there was telling me how excited you were to try Arendelle's best cider." Oaken responded, pointing to Belle. Elsa shot a look of anger at her, only receiving an evil smile in return. Belle could tell the look on the blonde's face had 'are you fucking crazy?!' written all over it.

"I'm going to go use the restroom before I try the cider. Oh, but, I hope that doesn't offend you." Anna waved her hands in front of her, giving Oaken a panicked look.

"Not at all, take your time." The man just let out a deep laugh, patting her shoulder before walking away.

"Be right back!" Anna jumped out of her chair, running for the restrooms. _Elsa has no idea what's coming her way. __Hehe... Coming._ Anna giggled at her thoughts as she reached the door to the restrooms, hiding behind the wall and poking her head out to remind herself of the route she'd be taking. That of course meant crawling on her knees behind and under a few tables and food carts. She looked over to the group, noticing that everyone was distracted talking among each other and putting food onto their plates. She noticed Elsa talking to Belle with an angry look on her face. She clenched her fist against the wall, glaring at the brunette. _What is that bitch talking to Elsa about?_

"Bell, what the hell did you do?" Elsa hissed, trying not to draw attention to them.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Why did Oaken bring Anna alcohol? You know she's underage and you can get the poor guy in trouble!" Elsa was yelling in a whisper, furious with her best friend.

"Oaken is Hans' older brother, so I asked him if he could slip something special in for Anna instead of cider and told him it was what Anna wanted. I just figured Anna could... Loosen up a little." Belle smirked, hoping Elsa would catch what she meant.

"What do you mean 'loosen up a little'?"The blonde narrowed her eyes, unsure of which way to put that statement.

"You know. Loosen up, be a bit more... Open with everyone? Maybe about what happened out on the deck." Belle's eyes shifted from Elsa's to a nearby table by them, causing Elsa to turn to see what she was looking at. _Hans... Did he see us? The way this is turning out, there isn't a doubt in my mind that he did. Shit..._

"Belle, what the hell? Why would you do this?" Elsa's attention was quickly turned back to her best friend. Or the girl she thought was her best friend.

"It would probably be better if Anna says it rather than me. I won't make it the least bit friendly or understanding. What she did was unforgivable by me and I'm the kind of girl that seeks revenge. So you either just let her drink or I'll have Hans explain what he saw and I'll tell everyone what happened to my lip." Fire burned in the brunette's eyes as she turned away, lifting a glass of water to take a sip.

Elsa stared at her for a moment, then looked back at Hans, who was laughing with his little posse. She glared at Hans who was just staring at her with an evil look in his eyes. Elsa shook her head, then turned to put food on her plate. _This isn't how I wanted everyone to find out. I can't just let Anna drink. She's so innocent she never even knew what alcohol smelled like until tonight. But if I don't let her drink she'll question it and who knows what she'll do to Belle this time. I guess I have to just let her drink the bottle and get her out of here before she starts spewing the truth right out just like that water._ Elsa stared at the food on her plate, before shaking her head, then twirled her fork into the pile of noodles. Meanwhile, Anna was crawling on the floor towards the group's table. She smiled when she noticed that Elsa was preparing to take a sip of her water. _My turn. _She made it to the table unnoticed, before slipping under the black table cloth that draped down to the floor. Perfect length to cover Anna from any witnesses. Elsa began taking a sip of water, before her eyes widened at Anna's fingers tracing lightly against her inner thighs. She kept drinking her water, swatting away her sister's hands with her free hand. She couldn't lean down to tell her to stop, it would give them both away. Anna's hands began to pry the blonde's long legs apart, but Elsa squeezed them together as tight as she could. The red head pouted, glaring up at Elsa beneath the table. She smiled when she thought of a way to get her sister to open up to her. She started dragging her tongue along the older girl's thigh, causing Elsa to jump and bump her knee on the table while letting out a short, quick shriek. Everyone looked over to her as she slouched down into her seat a little embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Cinderella asked curiously.

"I, uhh... Yeah just h-HAD some water drip DOWN my dress and it was COLD." Elsa couldn't control her speech as Anna licked her inner thigh, holding her legs apart. Elsa noticed Belle roll her eyes as she shoved a forkful of food into her mouth._ She obviously know what's really going on. Damn it,_ Anna...

Everyone went back to eating, ignoring Elsa's strange behavior. Belle was looking away with jealousy as well, still shoving forkfuls of food in her mouth. Suddenly, Elsa felt her panties sliding slowly off her legs. Her eyes widened as she began to shovel some food into her mouth, completely aware of what was about to happen. _Don't you DARE Anna..._ The red head began sliding her fingers up Elsa's inner thigh to her wet folds, causing her to take a deep breath. Before she knew it, Anna's tongue was inserted into her slit and flicking at her bundle of nerves. She let out a heavy sigh as her sister's soft tongue found it's way inside of her. Her cheeks became redder than a fire truck, holding back any sounds of sexual pleasure. Anna smiled as she continued licking at Elsa's slit, then began running her finger in circles against her clit. She was already close to finishing. Elsa squirmed, causing everyone to look her way again.

"Are you sure you're okay Elsa? You're squirming and making strange noises over there." Cinderella pointed out.

"I... Y-yeah,I'm totally... FINE!" Elsa shouted a bit loudly as she reached her climax, keeping the sound as far from a moan as possible. All of the guest's attention was focused on her again as she tried so desperately not to moan her sister's name as the red head licked up her juices before slipping her panties back on, kissing her inner thigh once again.

"Um... Okay, if you say so..." Cinderella wanted to question her further just to make sure her friend was fine, but she didn't want to push it.

Anna smiled triumphantly to herself before being flicked right on the bridge of her eyes, causing her to go cross eyed for a moment.

"Ouch." Anna covered her mouth when she realized she spoke too loud.

"Did you guys hear something?" Kristoff began looking around, almost looking under the table before Elsa panicked.

"That was me! I have cramps so I said ouch. I'm going to go to the bathroom to check on Anna, she's been gone a while." Elsa shot up from her chair, hurrying to the bathroom.

Anna made sure the coast was clear before crawling her way back to the restrooms to her sister. Elsa waited inside by the door with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at the younger girl who just stood in front of her with a big grin.

"Sooo, did you enjoy it?" Anna stepped closer to Elsa, only to have the blonde's arms outstretched to keep her from getting closer.

"No. Well... Yes, but do you realize how much trouble you could have got us into?" Elsa snapped, causing the smile to fade from Anna's face and tears to form in her eyes. "Oh, please don't cry. I really did enjoy it, but we've got to be careful until we can tell everyone about us." She pulled her younger sister in for a hug, causing the girl to stop crying almost instantly just like earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun. Plus it was payback because you almost pulled a stupid stunt as well." Anna smiled, looking into Elsa's gentle eyes.

"Alright, I'll let this one slide but NO MORE when we're around everyone else, okay?" Elsa kissed Anna's forehead gently, and the red head blushed at the gesture.

"Okay, fair enough." Anna kissed Elsa's lips gently, and the blonde could faintly taste herself on her soft lips, but it didn't bother her.

"But just wait until we get some alone time, I'll make sure to make you scream extra loud for what you did out there." Elsa purred in Anna's ear with a smirk, before walking away and smacking Anna's butt on her way out the door.

Anna's face was now the one that was redder than a firetruck, and she felt her stomach tighten at her sister's words as her heart raced. She shook her head, then turned to head out the door to make her way back to the table. _I can't wait for that..._

**I hope the smut and (semi) lengthy chapter made up for the few days of waiting;) I don't feel like I did too well with this chapter so I really hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ack! Finally done with the chapter and have reached 156 followers! You guys rock! Enjoy!**

"This is delicious!" Anna exclaimed, shoveling forks full of food into her mouth rather viciously.

"Uh... Anna, you might want to slow down a little bit. I don't think you want to get sick, do you?" Rapunzel and the others were all staring at how fast the small girl was eating.

"You're eating like you haven't eaten in days! Geeze Elsa, don't you feed your sister?" Aurora joked, causing Elsa to blush and let out an awkward little chuckle. _Yeah, I just did about 5 minutes ago apparently..._

"I'm sorry! I just really want some of that chocolate!" Anna slowed down only a little, still wolfing down the shrimp scampi and bread sticks, barely touching her salad.

"You seem like you're going to go crazy with the chocolate, so maybe you should eat something healthy? Like maybe your salad?" Elsa laughed, causing Anna to glare at her playfully.

"Ughh, fiiiine." The red head stabbed her fork into the salad a few times, then shoved it in her mouth. A small drop of salad dressing dripped from the side of her mouth. Elsa stared at it, contemplating whether she should wipe it off or just point it out to her sister. She didn't want to seem like a creep for staring, but she couldn't look away from the adorableness of the younger girl.

"Anna, you got some salad dressing right here." Kristoff pointing out the spot on his face where the dressing was on Anna's. She grabbed her napkin, wiping it across her mouth. Elsa was relieved that she got it this time.

"Hey Anna, weren't you excited to try their... Ahem...Cider." Belle smirked, and Elsa shot her an angry stare. The brunette raised an eyebrow, then looked back to the red head.

"Oh that's right!" Anna, without hesitation, picked up the glass bottle, bringing it to her lips.

"Uh, Anna? You should probably take it easy with that..." Elsa held out her hand like she was about to take the bottle away, then slowly brought it back down to her lap.

"Sorry, did any of you want some?" Anna held out the bottle, everyone shook their head to reject the offer. "This stuff is amazing!" She continued chugging the bottle, almost all eyes in the restaurant locked onto her again. Elsa shrunk in her chair, hiding her face behind her hand. _At a time like this, I wish I knew how Anna took her alcohol. I hope it doesn't kick in too soon. I don't even know what's in that bottle.__  
_

_"_I fell... Kinda... Funny guys." Anna hiccuped, her head moving in small circles. Elsa shrunk lower into her seat, hoping it wasn't already settling in. _I have a bad feeling my sister is a lightweight. Although that's not fair of me because she's never drank alcohol before now. That I know of anyways..._ "Can we get another bottle of this over here?" Anna speech was a bit slurred, and Elsa shot straight up at her sister's words.

"Anna, I think you've had enough." She reached for the almost empty bottle, only to have Anna turn her head and down the rest of the drink. "Damn it, Anna!" Oaken arrived at the table with another bottle of the 'cider', when Elsa snatched it from him out of her sister's reach.

"Heyyy, that's mine!" Anna reached across the blonde, trying to get the bottle from her hands as she held it above her head. Chatter among the other tables were vaguely audible from the group's table.

"No, Anna, you've had enough. People are staring, this is no way to behave. I'm cutting you off."

"Would you relax? It's just... It's just cider." Anna hiccuped, leaning against Elsa.

"No, it's not." Elsa became frustrated, pushing her sister away before standing to confront Oaken. "And you should be ashamed of yourself for giving alcohol to a minor." She shoved the bottle to his chest, before trying to stand the drunk girl to take her back to the resort.

"I beg your pardon miss, but your friend told me she was of age to drink." Oaken explained.

"Oh, this is priceless." Elsa glared at Belle, who was now laughing hysterically.

"How do you find this funny?!" The blonde shouted angrily, causing a much bigger scene.

"Elsa, calm down." Cinderella spoke softly to try to calm her friend down.

"Let me help you with Anna." Rapunzel stood as well, helping Elsa lift the red head to her feet.

"I didn't get any chocolate yet. Hey Elsa, if I get chocolate on my face can you actually lick it off this time." Anna laughed, Elsa's face grew bright red. _She's drunk off her ass and it's barely been a few minutes..._

Elsa turned with one of Anna's arms draped over her shoulder, while the other arm was draped over Rapunzel's shoulder. Anna was becoming too open now and it was too dangerous to keep her in the restaurant any longer.

"Hey Anna, do you have any secrets worth sharing?" Hans shouted, and he and his friends laughed like a pack of hyenas.

"Oh I sure do! Earlier when our food arrived to the table I-" Anna was cut off by Elsa's hand covering her mouth. The blonde wasn't bothered by the drool that smeared against her palm. The read head continued talking into her hand, unaware that she couldn't be understood.

"Oh come on Elsa, don't be such a bitch and let her talk." Hans called out, causing Elsa to fill with rage.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Aurora walked over, asking quietly as if anything could be kept secret from this point.

"I'll explain later, help Rapunzel get Anna to the limo." She handed her sister over to Rapunzel and Aurora, before turning her attention to Hans, and stormed towards his table as he stood to his feet.

"What, are you going to punch me again? Because it felt like nothing the last time you-" His speech was cut off by a swift balled up fist to the groin from Elsa, causing him to collapse to his knees, clutching his genitals and groaning as tears filled his eyes. "What the fuck... was that for?" He choked in pain.

"You know damn well what it was for." Elsa growled, refraining from kicking him while he was down.

"You're lucky I have so much patience." He finally stood to his feet, glaring into Elsa's ice blue eyes. "I'd hate to be the one to break the secret to your friends, especially with how much of a scene you've already caused."

"This is all your fault!" Elsa snapped. "So which one of you assholes thought it would be a good idea to get my sister drunk?!"

"We had no idea she would get drunk so fast, we just wanted some excitement." Belle walked over, wrapping her arms around Hans' neck, smirking at Elsa.

"Wait... When did... Are you two a couple?" Elsa looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Ha! Honey, no. You should know Hans isn't exactly my type. Remember back in the bathroom?" Belle stepped closer to the blonde, who stood filled with a bit of anger, feeling betrayed by her best friend. Or at least who she thought was her best friend.

"Yes, Anna told me everything." Elsa glared at the brunette, balling her hands into fists, refraining from using anymore violence.

"So you are aware of the feelings I have for you?" Belle smiled, taking another step closer to the girl that had been taken away from her.

"What are you getting at, Belle? Quit beating around the bush and just tell me why the fuck you and Hans-" Elsa's rage was cut off by Belle's lips meeting hers. Her blue eyes widened as she shoved the brunette off of her. _What am I going to tell Anna? This isn't something I can keep a secret from her, but maybe she'll understand that I had nothing to do with this. _"Stay the fuck away from me and my sister!" Elsa began getting in the girl's face, when she was suddenly held back by Kristoff.

"Whoa, hey, easy!" The blonde male spoke calmly, trying to ease the situation. "What is all of this about? You guys were best friends earlier today and now you're acting like sworn enemies."

"Best friends don't betray each other." Elsa glared at Belle and spoke under her breath, just loud enough for anyone in the close range to hear. She jerked her arms from Kristoff's grasp, before turning to storm out of the restaurant.

Kristoff looked to Belle in confusion, only to have her walk to the table to get her clutch.

"Belle, what's going on?" Cinderella asked, receiving no response as the brunette snatched up her clutch and made her way for the door.

Cinderella exchanged a look with Kristoff, as if to ask if he knew what was going on. The bulky blonde shook his head and shrugged, knowing just as little about the incident as she did. Everyone's attention was turned when sudden shouting came from Hans' direction.

"You need to leave. Your friends too. I'm sorry but you've caused far too much trouble in one night." Oaken was dragging his younger brother by the arm, practically tossing him out the door.

"What about them?! Why do they get to stay?!" Hans pointed to Kristoff and the others, who were making their way to the door.

"They weren't the ones that had anything to do with you swapping that young girl's cider with alcohol! They weren't the ones who put my job on the line for their entertainment!" Oaken's voice boomed, causing the restaurant to go dead silent.

"No, that's okay. We'll be leaving now, I'm sorry about this mess. I've left a tip at the table." Kristoff placed a hand gently on the man's shoulder, stepping by him. Cinderella, Sven and Olaf followed behind him to the limo where Aurora was blocking the door.

"Um... Could we possibly call another limo for you guys while Cinderella, Rapunzel and I ride with Elsa?" Aurora sounded a bit timid, worrying that she might have offended any of the guys.

"Oh, you guys just need some girl time, I see." Olaf laughed.

"Actually Olaf, Elsa really needs to talk to us and... She doesn't really want to be around any guys at the moment." Aurora explained.

"Okay no problem! We can get another ride, right guys?" Olaf sounded cheerful and understanding as Sven and Kristoff agreed.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Aurora smiled, climbing back into the limo, Cinderella following behind her. "By the way, the limo will be here in 5 minutes." Aurora called out before the door was shut.

"Huh... They would have made us take the other limo back even if we disagreed... I am truly butthurt by that." Kristoff pouted, causing Sven and Olaf to laugh.

Meanwhile in the girls' limo, Anna was passed out, stretched across one of the seats with her head resting in Elsa's lap.

"Where's Belle?" Elsa hated to ask, but she didn't want her true friends thinking she was a cold hearted bitch.

"I saw her walking away from the restaurant on the phone, I think she was calling a cab or something." Cinderella responded uncertainly.

"Okay. As long as she's... Safe. It's getting pretty late already." Elsa never thought she could feel so much hate for Belle, who was once her best friend. No, hate was too strong of a word. Strongly disliked in a way that she never wanted to speak to her again.

"So, what did you have to talk to us about?" Rapunzel asked, stroking Anna's back gently, a smile forming on the red head's unconscious face.

"Well... I think it would be a bit safer to talk back at the resort. But first, I need you guys to _promise _me you guys will try to be understanding about the situation. It's not an easy one to deal with. To others anyways, but I'm totally fine with it." Elsa hoped that the few people she had felt anymore trust towards wouldn't let her down.

"Of course, Elsa. We're here for you no matter what." Aurora smiled, placing a hand gently on her friend's hand.

"And I know if Anna was awake right now, she'd want me to make the promise as well, so... Count me in." Rapunzel smiled, looking down at Anna, who was still in a deep slumber from the alcohol.

"I don't know what happened between you and Belle, but I know I don't want it to happen between you and I too so, I'm in as well. You're secret is safe with us."

"Thanks guys. You don't know how important this is to me. I'm just... Not ready to tell everyone yet. But I need to know I have some support on this." Elsa smiled, feeling full of happiness and relief. _Maybe this is going to go a lot smoother than I thought. But for now, my goal is to get Anna in bed. And I don't mean that as a sexual innuendo..._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry about the slower updating speeds, hopefully I can get back into doing one a day. I'm also sorry if this chapter was a bit suckish, I did the best I could (as usual). Anyways, until next chapter. Stay awesome guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick note: This chapter is being broken into two parts. Thanks for reading this over, Jimbabwe88! **

It was about 8:30 when everyone had returned to the resort. Elsa had went inside first, making sure Principal Weselton wasn't around, while the others stayed in the limo with Anna. When the blonde saw that the coast was clear, she hurried back to the vehicle.

"Come on guys. Weselton isn't around but we should hurry just in case." Elsa said while bending down halfway in the door. "Help me get Anna."

Rapunzel sat Anna up, the red head grumbled at being awoken from her drunken slumber.

"What's happening?" Anna's eyes blinked opened slightly before closing again. "Have I told you guys... That you're all awesome... and I love you. You guys are the best." Anna smiled, swaying dizzily as Elsa and the others helped Anna to her feet. "You guys... Don't even know. Like... I love you guys... So much... If I could marry all of you I would totally do it. Like... In a heartbeat. You guys just don't even know." Anna's speech was slurred and she wasn't helping the others by letting her body remain limp.

"Shh, Anna, we love you too. But we have to hurry and get you inside." Rapunzel pushed Anna's hair out of her face, holding onto her arm that was draped over her shoulder. The red head's other arm had been draped over her sister, while Aurora and Cinderella stayed close by just in case they needed extra help to tend to the drunk young woman. "Would you guys mind if we brought Anna to our room since it's a shorter distance?" Elsa asked the other two blondes.

"That'll be fine with me." Aurora answered.

"Same here." Cinderella added.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Elsa smiled as they got closer to the entrance. "Fuck..." Panic struck her at the sight of their Principal. She pulled Anna out of the doorway to the side so they wouldn't be caught. The tugging directed Rapunzel to follow her.

"What is it, Elsa?" Rapunzel looked confused. She hadn't noticed the short old man standing by the lobby desk, flirting with the woman behind it.

"Weselton..." Cinderella said softly as she and Aurora peeked around the corner.

"Is he... Flirting? With her? That poor woman!" Aurora covered her mouth and giggled with Cinderella.

"Guys, please. I need you to focus." Elsa said in a stern, hushed yell.

"Right, sorry..." Aurora responded, wiping the smile from her face as the two girls cleared their throats. "So, what can we do to help?"

Elsa poked her head around the corner, noticing the short man laughing and giving the woman bedroom eyes. Elsa crinkled her nose in disgust, before shaking her head to get back on track.

"Weselton seems distracted, but he may not be much longer. I need you guys to distract him further. And the way I'm thinking may not be the best idea but I promise I'll cover for you if things go bad."

"Wait... What exactly do you plan on having us do?" Cinderella narrowed her eyes.

"His toupée..." Elsa gave the girl a long concentrated look. "You guys know what I'm thinking."

"I'm in!" Aurora exclaimed, hurrying inside of the hotel.

"What?! Aurora, wait!" Cinderella followed after.

Elsa and Rapunzel began to haul Anna slowly into the doorway. Elsa poked her head around the corner, and her eyes widened, a big grin forming across her face when she looked in just as Aurora snatched the hair piece from atop the old man's head. "Holy shit, she actually did it!" Elsa laughed, as the short man turned in Aurora's direction.

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this?! Give that back to me this instant and explain to me what you are doing!" Principal Weselton made his voice as strong as he could, but it didn't do much for him. He was like an angry Chihuahua, bouncing as he yelped at the taller blonde who held the toupée over her head, before tossing it to Cinderella. "Give it to me right now, or there will be serious consequences for your actions!"

"Give it to you? Eww, Principal Weselton, you know that sexual relations between a student and a staff member is against the law! Plus... you're really old!" Cinderella scrunched up her face, laughing as she tossed the hair piece back to Aurora.

"Come on." Elsa ordered Rapunzel, pulling her sister into the hotel and towards the elevators as quickly as possible. Principal Weselton couldn't see Anna in her drunken state. She would be sent home for sure.

Elsa and Rapunzel had managed to drag Anna to the elevator doors. Rapunzel pushed the 'call elevator' button a few times. Elsa kept glancing in the direction of her friends and principal as they waited for the elevator, hoping Principal Weselton wouldn't be too hard on them when he got his fake hair back and was able to take proper authority without being humiliated. Elsa's attention was turned to her sister when she felt sudden thrashing movement under the arm that was around the red head's waist.

"What...?" Anna's eyes blinked open as she looked around regaining her consciousness. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" She began thrashing harder in a panic, trying to pull free from the two girls who were supporting her.

"Shh! Anna, calm down!" Elsa demanded in a stern but hushed voice, as she and Rapunzel fought to keep hold of her to keep the drunken girl upright.

"You're hurting me!" Anna whined, pulling each arm simultaneously still trying to break free.

"Anna, shut up and stop squirming and it wouldn't hurt!" Rapunzel shouted a little too loud.

Aurora glanced over at the commotion with the toupée in her hand, when Principal Weselton took the opportunity to quickly march to the blonde and snatch the hair piece from her grasp, placing it back on his head and immediately turned to see what was going on. He noticed the three girls and furrowed his brow in confusion as Cinderella walked to Aurora's side.

"I'll deal with you two in a minute." The old man huffed, before pivoting on his heal and starting towards the scene.

Aurora and Cinderella exchanged a look of panic, and then dashed to catch up to their Principal. Elsa looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened in a bit a fear and her heart began pounding in her chest when she looked back at her sister, still struggling to keep her grip._ Shit..._

"What's going on over here?" Weselton crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking angrily at the two girls that were holding onto the red head. Cinderella and Aurora arrived and stood by the elevators. Weselton glanced between the two groups, narrowing his eyes at thegirls who had practically taken his dignity. "Is this why you two decided it would be a good idea to take my toupée?"

"Actually, it was my fault they did it..." Elsa spoke up, handing off Anna to Rapunzel carefully before turning to the man. "We went to The Pearl and Anna ate something that made her a little sick. Oh, but it's not food poisoning! It was just something that never gets along with her stomach and she just forgot about it." She lied.

"That's not it at all!" Anna shouted, breaking from Rapunzel's grasp, stumbling over to Elsa, draping an arm over her shoulder. "I'm just really dru-" The red head was interrupted by the blonde's hand cupping over her mouth. The younger girl tried removing her hand but Elsa wouldn't let go.

"What was that?" Weselton sniffed, raising a brow. He had smelled the alcohol on her breath.

"Uh... What was what?" Elsa asked with a look of fake confusion.

"That smell... Alcohol?" He furrowed his brow at Anna then narrowed his eyes at Elsa. "Has your sister been drinking?"

"Sh-... We... Uh..." Elsa stumbled over her words, feeling herself ready to break out into a sweat.

"Elsa." Principal Weselton spoke the blonde's name firmly as he crossed his arms, waiting for a response. Waiting for the truth!

"Can I explain before any irrational decisions are made? It wasn't Anna's fault." Elsa pleaded.

"Well... Anna is a very excellent student with a good head on her shoulders. She doesn't seem the type to be going around making illegal choices... Go ahead." The old man calmed down from his fury, gesturing one of his hands for Elsa to proceed.

"Well, we were at The Pearl, and Anna had asked for cider. But when our waiter, Oaken, came back with the drink, he seemed a bit suspicious. When Anna had opened the bottle, it smelled like really strong alcohol, but we just thought maybe it's how Arendelle Cider smells since none of us had ever had it before. Well... Long story short, Anna didn't know that Belle and Hans had switched the cider in the bottle with alcohol so she drank the whole thing. Oaken thought Anna was old enough because it's what Belle had told him. At least, that's how I remember it, but I swear Anna had nothing to do with it." Elsa let out a heavy sigh, hoping the man would understand.

"Wait... Oaken... Hans' older brother?" Weselton pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tight.

"Uh... Yeah." Elsa responded.

"I'll let this slide in that case..." The old man sighed, pulling his hand away from his face before looking back to Elsa. "Oaken is a prankster and doesn't always think before he acts. I had him as a student a few years ago. As for Belle and Hans, I shall have a word with them later. For now, why don't you ladies get Anna into bed and enjoy the rest of the night. But make sure you're in your rooms for bed check at 11:00." He reminded them, and then turned to walk away.

"Thank you, Principal Weselton!" Elsa exclaimed happily, feeling a bit of weight lifted from her shoulders, but she remembered she still had to tell the others about her and Anna._ Maybe I should wait until Anna is in a better state so we can tell the others together. For now I should probably admit to them that I'm gay, since they'll be expecting me to say something._

Once they arrived on their floor, they went into the room and tucked Anna into Elsa's bed. Rapunzel and Elsa sat on both sides of Anna, the blonde combing her fingers gently through the red head's soft locks. It wasn't very often that she saw her sister with her hair down. Neither one of the sisters really ever wore their hair down. Cinderella and Aurora both leaned against the dresser. They all sat in silence, before Rapunzel finally broke it.

"So, what did you have to talk to us about?" The brunette asked.

Elsa's heart began pounding in her chest as her face grew hot; a ringing began in her ears. _One step at a time, Elsa. _She kept her gaze down on her sleeping sister, adoring how cute she looked even though she had drool dripping from the side of her mouth onto the pillow. She wished the others weren't in the room so she could just pull the younger girl into her arms and cuddle her while the two of them slept with their warm bodies pressed together.

"Well... First, how do you guys feel about homosexuals?" Elsa asked a bit worried, knowing that question had already given her away.

"They're people too and shouldn't be treated any differently than a heterosexual." Aurora smiled.

"If you're asking this question for you, just remember that we're always going to support you with whatever decisions you make. And if you're gay, we're not going to treat you any differently than we always have." Cinderella added.

"Well, yes, the question is for me." Elsa smiled at her friends' responses. "I'm so relieved that you guys won't judge me for my sexuality."

"Well, of course not. You're still the same person we've always known and loved." Aurora pointed out, causing Elsa to blush.

"So... Were you and Belle a thing? I mean... Because of what happened when we were getting ready to leave the restaurant." Cinderella asked curiously.

"Oh, no. That was something else. I'd... Rather not talk about that."Elsa's smile began to fade.

"That's okay, you don't have to." Cinderella's soft, understanding voice brought the smile back to Elsa's face.

All eyes in the room were drawn to the door when it began opening slowly, before a familiar brunette poked her head into the room. Elsa was far from happy to see Belle making her way into her room, not even having the courage to have her brown eyes meet those of the blonde that stared at her with so much anger and hatred. _What the hell does she want?..._

**Hope you enjoyed the update, I will get the second part to this chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient:)**


End file.
